


Burning Bird

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only once they are adults, M/M, Mpreg, StarbirdObi, Totally Obikin now, mating behaviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 34,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A sudden change appears in Obi-Wan, wings of fire breaking out on his back in the Jedi temple. The galaxy will never be the same again as a creature thought extinc returns.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoda had been witness to many things during the course of his life.

He’d born witness to the death of planets, the rebuilding of governments and the fall of dynasties.

He’d been present during genocides and births.

He’d heard the lonesome mating call of a presumed mythical being songs as he tried to find one equal to himself only to discover himself the only one in the entire galaxy.

Seen beings realize they were the last of their race and would never see another like them.

He’d seen the rebirth of said mythical creature time and time again.

But he had never seen when said creature remembered what he was until that day as fire flashed in Obi-Wan’s eyes and wings of flames for just a few moments burst from his back and bathed the council room in its warmth as those wings created by the galaxy’s novas until they faded.

But that was just it.

Obi-Wan wasn’t _suppose_ to remember.

He was suppose to be locked in his human form and only remember in extreme situations of need or towards the later part of his life so he didn’t explode into fire in a town or something worse.

Obi-Wan had a lifespan of two hundred years and wasn’t suppose to remember.

It sent all the councilors except for Yoda and Plo to their feet in wary shock as Obi-Wan’s legs folded beneath him in surprise.

Yoda watched the redhead’s face flash with pain before his shields tightened up on him, memories put aside until they could be dealt with as Obi-Wan finally pushed himself up with a deep breath. “…Well then, that changes things.” He said dryly, moving away from the door towards the center of the room where Qui-Gon had frozen when the flames had burst from Obi-Wan’s back.

“Remember you are not suppose to. Your death year you are not in.” Yoda said sternly to the surprise of everyone but Plo and Obi-Wan himself.

“Its not like I can control this though with how early I’ve been reminded, I may be able to come up with something.” Obi-Wan ran his hand over his spikes before giving Yoda a sharp look. “And you still owe me fifty credits.” He said in outrage.

“Remember no such thing I do.” Yoda huffed.

“I do however.” Plo offered with some cheer. “The last bet you two had. He won.”

“Plo’s on my side!” Obi-Wan grinned at him, all teeth before sighing. “But we really should explain what’s going on.” He rolled his shoulders a bit.

“An explanation would be appreciated.” Mace said sharply as he sat down with the other councilors.

“Yes please…” Qui-Gon rasped out.

Hurming a bit, Yoda lifted his ears while giving Obi-Wan the evil eye. “A starbird Obi-Wan is. His eleventh rebirth he is on, my master he once was.” Yoda tilted his head a bit. “Remember it he usually does not until the end as explode to create a nova he does to be reborn. Know Plo does because too old I was the last two times to bring Obi-Wan out to dying stars.” He shrugged.

The stunned silence closed in on the room.

“Starbirds are creatures of myth.” Depa finally said.

“But once we were all over the galaxy.” Obi-Wan countered. “We flew in space without ships and survived the vacuum of it with ease. Walked through fire for stars burn hotter than anything else. We sang and lived and breathed as surely as humans do now.” Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face. “And that thought brings me to why I think the Force has decided I need to know what I am.”

Yoda’s ears twitched at that and Plo stapled his fingers in front of him as the rest of the Jedi council traded glances and Qui-Gon stared at his padawan to take in the change in attitude.

Scowling faintly, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest at their reactions. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Like this at all I do not.” Yoda offered back.

Obi-Wan sighed a bit and glanced at his master before looking back at Yoda. “I am only suppose to remember what I am towards the end of my life so I don’t take out a village or worse. Yet I right now know exactly what I am. What hunted the Starbirds to the edge of extinction in the ages past?” The redhead sighed a bit.

“…So agree with Qui-Gon you do then.” Yoda settled on grimly.

“Sith hunted my kind to extinction, couldn’t handle the rejection so when they couldn’t have us, no one was to have us. Master meets a skilled darksider that almost takes him out. And suddenly I remember what I am far earlier then I should?” Obi-Wan sighed a bit. “The logical conclusion is that the Force finds it best that I know what I am for my own safety… could have needed that when Xanatos was still here.” He muttered dryly before sighing. “So yes, I agree with my Master, he encountered a Sith.”

Two ancient creatures stared at each other.


	2. Old men

Looking at the world with the same eyes and seeing it all different was a strange sensation and Obi-Wan peered at the rising sun with a small smile on his face as he sat on the tower sparring arena, the wind catching his tunic and braid.

Letting out a soft breath, Obi-Wan hummed. “My first life cycle was my longest. I was four hundred years when I finally died that first time, I raised so many padawans in that time that are now lost to history with only Yoda remaining as the only one true testament to my achievements. The rest of my life cycles were all on two hundred since none were like the first one.” He said.

For a moment breathless silence filled the space before slow steps lead the other man to Obi-Wan to sit down beside him.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to look at Qui-Gon, smiling faintly at the confused and intrigued man. “So old?” The long haired man asked.

“I’m a star bird. The first life cycle is always the longest, an attempt to find someone like you while you’re still fit for breeding properly.” Obi-Wan looked back at the sun. “But because we can theoretically live forever, we only remember what we are in that first life cycle so not to over-populate the galaxy… or that was the meaning until the Sith destroyed us. I am the last unless there are some out in wild space and the unknown.” He sighed.

He could feel Qui-Gon gazing at him.

He wondered what the other was thinking, feeling.

He hoped the other didn’t think Obi-Wan had purposely kept anything back.

He’d been locked out of the bond and couldn’t tell what the other was feeling at the moment and his stomach squirmed with discomfort for a few seconds before looking up in surprise when an arm wrapped around him with parts of Qui-Gon’s robe.

“You were shivering.” Qui-Gon explained, smiling faintly.

“Ah… apologies. While I can handle cold, I don’t like it even with my new memories master.” He shifted a bit closer to the other man.

“There are a lot of them?”

Obi-Wan hummed at that question. “This is my fifth full life since the first one. Six lives worth of memories to… compress I guess. I don’t remember all in perfect detail, thank the Force because that would be painful. There are faces lost to time, knowledge I don’t retain, locations that is flimsy…” He breathed out. “But yes, a lot of memories and sensation to deal with.”

Qui-Gon made an understanding noise.

For a moment the only sounds were the sound of a living city of people and metal and the wind. And then Qui-Gon spoke up again. “I guess Yoda interceding for you makes a lot more sense then, he’s been invested in you since he first entered the temple.” He mused.

Laughing at that, Obi-Wan shook his head. “Silly little boy.” He grinned down at his knees before frowning. “No… no not a boy anymore. Apologies, the memories…” He let that hang before sighing and smiling at Qui-Gon. “But yes. He shouldn’t have but I guess from his position it makes sense to keep me here in the temple, to ensure I’m not off with Agricore somewhere and explode on a planet.” He mused before sighing. “Still, he’s always been a meddler, he used to play matchmaker as a teen.” Obi-Wan winked at Qui-Gon.

The bearded man blinked, staring at Obi-Wan before rumbling out a laugh. “Really?”

“Oh yes, there was a time Yoda used to advocate for love in the temple.” Obi-Wan laughed before stilling slowly. “…I don’t know why that changed.” He sighed.

“He’s lived a long time.” Qui-Gon shrugged.

“True… I wonder if I would have become as curmudgeon if I remembered my pasts.” He mused.

“Has your name always been Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon questioned curiously, feeling a bit more at eas with questioning the other.

“Oh no. Every life time had a different name. The only things that stayed the same was my red hair, my freckles, my eyes and my gender.” Obi-Wan hummed, cheek settled against Qui-Gon’s side.

“Huh… makes sense.” Qui-Gon mused. “Why didn’t Plo take you on if it was so important to keep you in the temple?” Qui-Gon questioned and gained a dry look of Obi-Wan.

“We have a Force willed bond Qui-Gon Jinn, my dear master. Why ever do you think no one else took me on despite me being both skilled and highly Force sensitive, the hiccups in my temper could be taught control as you only saw me on an off-color day after a bully taunted me during a dueling competition.”

“…Oh.” Qui-Gon colored a bit. “…Not my best moment I admit.” He smiled sheepishly.

Obi-Wan just snorted, settling against the other with a small smile as he enjoyed the rising sun, feeling the heat inside his very bones.

“…You’re not going to be my padawan for much more are you.” Qui-Gon whispered.

“…No. I don’t think so.” Obi-Wan stared at the sun before looking up at him, giving the other a soft smile. “But I will always be your friend.”

The long haired man blinked before smiling in return. “Then I have everything all masters truly wish for.” He chuckled quietly, arm tight around the other.


	3. Panic

“Would you like to explain to me what the kark is going on?” Qui-Gon’s voice reached him in a low growling pitch, his master obviously displeased as he had finally managed to hunt Obi-Wan down where his padawan had hidden in their quarters.

“Master?” Obi-Wan cracked open an eye, peering up at him from the floor where he was kneeling.

Not in confusion though, just quietly and calmly in a way that requested elaboration.

“You practically _ran_ from Anakin the moment you saw him. Don’t think I didn’t notice, you may have fooled everyone else and I covered for you but I know you still.” Qui-Gon was scowling to him. “You took one look at the boy when he came out from the cockpit with Ric and then you ran for the quarters.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

For a long moment Obi-Wan just stared at his long haired master before sighing. “You’re right and I am grateful you covered for me.” He murmured before hesitating.

“You ran Obi-Wan, in full panic, I could feel your panic in our bond.” Qui-Gon face turned from a thunderous frown to a worried grimace. “What happened Obi-Wan?” He questioned more softly, taking two steps to get him in front of the other and then kneel down to look him in the face.

Obi-Wan looked down on his knees before looking back at Qui-Gon. “…He’s a starbird master.” He whispered, eyes widening up. “That boy is like me and I don’t… I don’t know how to feel or what to do about it.” He swallowed.

Qui-Gon stared at him for a long moment before sitting back on his heels and running his hand over his beard. “That’s… Force, I can’t even imagine how you feel.” He blinked.

“Frightened? A bit upset? Very confused.” Obi-Wan whispered before running his hands over his face. “I had resigned myself to being the last, to being alone in what I was but… but here he is. Here I am. And now I have to figure out if I should tell him.”

Qui-Gon watched his padawan for a long moment before reaching out and resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and when the other raised his head, he rested their foreheads together. “Breath with me Obi-Wan, still your mind. Calm the stormy sea into a sunny lake.” He rumbled in his deep brogue.

The seconds ticked by when finally, Obi-Wan’s tense shoulders dropped, all fight and struggle going out of him as he found his center once again.

Smiling slightly, Qui-Gon rubbed the others shoulders with his thumbs. “Be in the moment with me padawan. For now there is nothing you can do just yet, in the middle of a mission. You have years to decide what to do.” Qui-Gon promised him.

Obi-Wan made a soft noise.

Then he smiled in return, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the other. “Thank you master.” He whispered quietly, hugging him.

Chuckling, Qui-Gon slid his arms around him in return. “You’re welcome Obi-Wan.”

Naboo is a test of their new bond and Obi-Wan’s new memories.

A little falter and…

Qui-Gon loses an arm.

Obi-Wan can’t help but feel grateful as Qui-Gon still lives but Maul escapes, his eyes lingering on Obi-Wan in a way that the starbird finds too familiar.

He will see the Sith again and next time will also be a battle but of a different sorts if Maul has his way as Obi-Wan’s focus is on his master to save his life as Maul flees in a stolen Naboo fighter.


	4. We will be fine

Watching the boy do kata exercise with the others, Obi-Wan struggled against his own senses even as he slowly got a read on the boy.

Because he was a boy, despite being actually older then Obi-Wan.

But this body incarnation was currently ten and didn’t remember all the lives that Obi-Wan could read him as a fellow starbird actually having.

Force, how was that even possible.

Qui-Gon had told him that Shmi had born Anakin but starbirds weren’t born that way except the first time.

Had the Force intervened somehow?

Made Shmi remember wrong to put Anakin in the path of Jedi’s?

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure but then again he was uncertain about everything lately as the one constant he had always believed since his first life for every time he remembered was the fact that he was the only starbird left alive after the Sith had hunted them to extinction.

Yet here he was, looking at someone like him.

“Frightened you are.” An old voice croaked beside him and Obi-Wan looked slowly down to the side at Yoda.

“…A bit. I was so sure I was alone in the galaxy. Now I’m not and I don’t know what to do about it.” He murmured. “And don’t serve me that fear leads to yadda yadda bullshit right now Yoda. I did not train you that way.” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “Fear is as natural as being alive, repressing ones feelings were never the path I set to teach you. Feel it and overcome it, that’s what I taught you.” He quietly scolded.

Yoda just hurmed at him, leaning on his cane.

For a long moment neither said anything, only watched the kids. Finally Yoda spoke again. “Healing Qui-Gon is, re-learning how to duel one handed he is.”

Rolling his eyes but allowing the subject change, Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, I know since I’ve been helping him. He’s doing well and is holding his own but he still needs a bit more before he can return to the field. But since he has Anakin, he’s staying in the temple and teaching him anyhow until Anakin has the basic down.” He rubbed his slowly growing hair, musing quietly. “Perhaps in a month or two and Anakin will have the basic down to pat, he’s very smart.” Obi-Wan noted.

“Never in question that was. Worried about his attachment we are.” Yoda looked up at him while Obi-Wan raised his brow back at Yoda.

“Then perhaps someone should go to Tatooine and free a few slaves hmm? As the Jedi are suppose to do, something we did when I trained you.” He noted calmly.

Yoda’s ears dropped. “Too involved with the Senate we are…”

Crossing his arms slowly, Obi-Wan bunched his brows together while pursing his lips.

“Recognize that look I do. Disappointed you are.” Yoda was too old to squirm around but it was clear he was affected by the look in his former master’s eyes even if Obi-Wan was now a young man.

All padawans looked up to their masters, Yoda was no different even all these years later.

“A bit.” Obi-Wan confessed. “Yes we are suppose to protect the Republic but it seems that we benefit the Senate more then the actual planets we have sworn to protect and serve.” Obi-Wan noted quietly.

“A war with the hutts we can not start.” Yoda grunted though he didn’t deny that they had lost some of their way.

“No we can’t.” Obi-Wan agreed. “But we could start working to abolish slavery, slowly but steadily but we are too involved with the Senate.” He sighed.

Yoda sighed too. “A thorn in the Council’s side you will become?” He questioned.

“I will do as I must and as the Force directs me.” Obi-Wan noted quietly before looking back to the kids only to meet Anakin’s blue eyes. He looked shy but suddenly he smiled at Obi-Wan, all soft with dimples in his cheeks.

Unable to resist, Obi-Wan smiled back. ‘Yes… I will do as the Force directs… if it tells me the time is now, I will tell you what you are.’ He decided.


	5. The years go by

It was strange how quickly the years went by.

Obi-Wan quickly gained a reputation of being just as maverick as his master though was more clever about it, often tricking Senator’s and the council which made Senator’s dread to see him on their planet as they suddenly there was a lot less the Senate had to say about where the Jedi ended up.

And if Obi-Wan was the one ending up somewhere, he often revamped the government systems and more then once he had returned with an entire household of some slaver who had he had ‘persuaded’ to give up their way of life.

At this point Obi-Wan Kenobi might actually go up against the hutts if he continued the way he was.

But sometimes he had less… invigorating assignments.

Tiredly slinging his bag over his shoulder, Obi-Wan slowly descended down the ship ramp while Quinlan was doing the last second checks before he would follow the other knight down. The mission had been brutal, the Jedi requested to stop an ethnic cleansing happening on a mid rim planet that had gone too far and didn’t think anyone was paying attention to the ruling body anymore.

Quinlan and Obi-Wan had done their best along with another knight pair, becoming targets themselves but eventually they had managed to get the right authorities involved and stopped the cleansing, the natives gaining their own land that the government could not touch in fear of the Republic slapping them with several trade embargo if they stepped over line.

‘Profit, it always boils down to profit even now.’ Obi-Wan thought grimly.

At least Quinlan had flown close to a few star hearts for Obi-Wan’s sake, his friend taking note of how it made the starbird feel better.

Rubbing a hand over his face as he stepped into the hanger, Obi-Wan paused when he felt heavy eyes on him, feeling the anticipation in the Force that was practically vibrating over his skin.

Slowly he removed his hands and peered around with a small frown.

And then he stiffened, staring into blue eyes as Anakin Skywalker watched him closely, the blond leaning casually on a ship he had been in the process of repairing clearly.

The blond gave him a small grin when he had Obi-Wan’s attention and then winked.

Tightening his grasp on his bag strap, Obi-Wan stared in return.

The last time he had seen Anakin was two years ago, an awkward sixteen year old who shyly shuffled his feet or loudly proclaimed he was going to go see his friends.

This…

This was an eighteen year old with confidant and more then that, knowing eyes that was watching Obi-Wan practically ravenously.

Anakin _knew_.

Anakin Skywalker knew exactly what he was and he knew exactly what Obi-Wan was and at this point Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Kark am I ever ready for a shower.” Quinlan groaned right beside him, scaring Obi-Wan though he did his best not to show it as he turned his attention on the other man.

“Yes, a shower does sound nice. A proper water one.” He agreed quietly, mind half occupied by the thought of a warm shower to ease his sore muscles and tired mind and half of it occupied with Anakin.

But when he returned his attention to the blond, he was hands deep in the engine of the shuttle again.

Obi-Wan knew that wouldn’t be it, Anakin’s eyes had made that clear that they were going to have a long conversation about it.

Long buried desires chirped to life, Obi-Wan following Quinlan on autopilot as he let himself feel the desire to spend his life with someone…

He could feel Anakin’s eyes on him as he left the hanger. ‘Next dinner invite to Qui-Gon’s quarters is going to be… interesting.’ He mused tiredly.


	6. The cycles

“You know, there’s one thing that has me curious Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said while pouring tea for all three as a way to finish of their meal with some quiet conversations, Anakin’s eyes never once leaving Obi-Wan even as the redhead tried not to be too affected by the other.

“Hmm?” He smiled at his former master.

“Yoda stated that you are on your eleventh life cycle but you told me that you live for two hundred years at a time.” Qui-Gon peered at him, a bit confused as he settled in his squishy chair with the delicate tea mug cradled in his large hands.

Quirking a smile, Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Qui-Gon… I’m Jedi, I never said I lived all the years I had each cycle.” He gently murmured.

Qui-Gon peered at him even as Anakin gave a grunt of discomfort. “You were killed.” The padawan said sharply.

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan picked up his tea with a small hum. “Yes. I was killed several time far before I was really ready. And one time I was tortured to death on a station.” Obi-Wan mused at that memory, so far removed from it now that it carried no weight against him despite the trauma of said memory. "I was three hundred and fifty when I took on Yoda as my padawan, I died fifty years after.”

Feeling Anakin’s frown practically burn through him, Obi-Wan quietly took a small sip of tea even as Qui-Gon closed his eyes, lips twitching lightly as he thought. Then the other opened his eyes to look at Obi-Wan. “…Did you ever live through a full cycle?” He questioned quietly.

“Twice.” Obi-Wan confirmed with a nod.

“That’s four hundred together… which means that you died young in almost every other cycle.” Qui-Gon whispered, eyes wide.

Obi-Wan hummed. “I was ten in one of them, fifty in the next and twenty in the two after that…” He chuckled quietly. “I spent the others ranging in age between fifty to sixty and once I reached a hundred and fifty.” The knight shrugged. “My life belonged to the Jedi Order and I always did my duty for it.”

The long haired master was staring at him. “…Did you always know what you were?”

Nodding, Obi-Wan drank what was left in his cup before leaning forward to grab the teapot. “I’d always remember in the last week before my death. It started the clock I knew on when I’d die even though I didn’t always know how. Most of the time I couldn’t control it.” He shrugged.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Qui-Gon held out his cup to have it refilled too as his brow twitched. “What about the time when you were ten?”

“Sick.” Obi-Wan smiled to him, gently pouring half a cup for Qui-Gon. “Terminal. I’m not immune to illness or wounds and death still embraces me, the only difference is that it only holds me for a bit in fire and then sends me back.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly.

Qui-Gon frowned at him before sighing and nodding in understanding. It certainly explained the amount of cycles Obi-Wan had gone through even if it was disturbing to realize that in some life, Obi-Wan had died so young. It brought a shiver through the old mans frame as he remembered the twelve year old on Bandomeer and how small he had been.

As he mused, he didn’t notice Anakin slowly slide his hand over the couch seat until his fingers brushed Obi-Wan’s hand, tips caressing gently at the others wrist before the blond locked their pinkies together.

Nor did he notice Obi-Wan going still, his eyes flickering with fire with the pinkies locked before he looked at Anakin in both shock and awe.

By the time the man was looking at Obi-Wan again, the redhead was sipping tea and looking like nothing had happened with Anakin grinning to himself.


	7. That is not a conversation

Anakin had been so kind to escort him back to his room after dinner, Qui-Gon opting to take the dishes without even a shred of suspicion in his eyes.

Obi-Wan hadn’t given it much thought either at the time but now he could feel the palms of his hands were sweaty as he opened up the door and turned to smile at the blond, to bid him a good night only to be pushed back into his apartment by firm hands that pinned him to the hallway of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Ani-oh!” Lips slanted possessively over his, Anakin pinning him to the wall with his own body and for a moment Obi-Wan panicked, hands flailing.

And then he gave in, the starbird in him trilling in delight and wonder at his mate claiming him. His hands cupped the nape of the blonds neck, holding on as Anakin slid his tongue between Obi-Wan’s open lips and roamed the expanse as if it belonged there, sampling the knights mouth.

He must have blacked out a little or perhaps it was just the overwhelming presence of everything happening but the next he realized was he was on his back on the couch with Anakin above him, being snogged within an inch of his life.

Anakin’s hands were everywhere, warm and desirous as they traced Obi-Wan’s sides and over his chest as his tongue mapped out Obi-Wan’s mouth eagerly until the redhead was dizzy from a mix of missing oxygen and desire.

Frankly he was overwhelmed when Anakin finally withdrew from his mouth only to latch onto his neck, kissing and nipping along the pale skin as Obi-Wan arched it for him. “A-Anakin… Ah.” He moaned in surprise, clenching his hand into the back of the others tunic.

The blond gave a little grown and bit at the tendons of his neck. “I waited for you. I waited for every life cycle I had, crying out into the galaxy for you.” Anakin panted a bit, wings of fire flaring from his back and bathing up the room in a warm glow of yellow and orange. “But I never heard you.” He growled deep in his chest.

Anakin’s hands gripped his thighs, pulled him down and Obi-Wan gave a small shout as Anakin’s knee rubbed against his groin as the blond bit down where neck and shoulder meet, aggressively sucking on a patch before soothing at it with his tongue when Obi-Wan whimpered.

Force his mind was spinning but Obi-Wan managed to place his hands on Anakin’s chest, pushing him up and away. “A-Anakin! Slow down!”

To his relief, Anakin listened, the fire wings fading away as he pulled back to look at him, face softening. “I looked for you so long… and here you are.” He cupped Obi-Wan’s face with one warm hand. “Here you are, alive and well and mine.” His eyes flickered with greed, need and love all at once.

Swallowing hard as he breathed heavily, Obi-Wan nodded and turned his head to kiss the others palm. “Yes, I’m here. I’m yours Anakin, but please slow down.” He whispered, shivering a bit.

A grumpy expression appeared on his face but the padawan nodded, sighing a bit. “I’m… I’m sorry. But I’ve waited so long to find you…” He murmured. “I spent so long searching…”

Laying there beneath Anakin, still flushed with kiss swollen tingling lips, Obi-Wan managed to slowly calm down. “How long?”

“Eighteen cycles.” Anakin leaned down but only pressed a more tender kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “I waited and searched for eighteen cycles.” He caressed Obi-Wan’s side, the two starbirds staring at each other for a long moment.

“Where were you?” Obi-Wan whispered. “I looked that first cycle when I remembered.”

A half shrug escaped the other. “Mostly out in wild space where it was safe, where I thought others like me were hidden, I’ve always remembered what I was, knew what I always was when I reached the age of majority.” He shifted a bit then glanced ruefully at their bodies. “I am sorry for doing this, going so fast… I must have scared you a bit.” He looked up at Obi-Wan again.

Flustering a bit again, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Mostly you startled me but… I guess I can understand if you looked for me that long.” He smiled a bit then closed his eyes as Anakin traced his face with his fingertips, practically memorizing the features of Obi-Wan.

And perhaps that was what he was doing, if he had looked so long for Obi-Wan…

It was bound to be some deep seated loneliness that Obi-Wan too knew but had not felt as keenly as Anakin.

“Qui-Gon will wonder where you are.” Obi-Wan whispered dazedly, distracted by the others touch on his face and neck, feeling the throbbing of what he knew would turn into an impressive hickey on his neck where Anakin had bitten him.

“Let him wonder.” Anakin mumbled, his lips connecting with Obi-Wan’s face again as they followed the path his fingers had gone seconds before. “I’ll tell him I was with friends.” He chuckled airily, his breath fanning out over Obi-Wan’s pale features.

Reaching up, Obi-Wan rested his hands on the back of the others neck once again with a soft noise, just melting into the soft affection and warmth of the other body.


	8. Corruption beneath your feet

Staring at them hard over his cane, Yoda finally croaked out words. “Skywalker a starbird is?”

The blond cocked his brows at the master and crossed his arms over his chest before he gave a sharp nod. “I’m on my eighteen cycle if you have to know, I’ve been looking for Obi-Wan for a long time.” He glanced at the other, lips quirking into a small smile.

The hickey on the others neck was vibrant now, Obi-Wan trying not to be too self conscious about the spot Anakin bit so hastily earlier.

Qui-Gon was staring at the two in fascination and some bemusement, likely wondering how he managed to pick up the two only starbirds in the entire known galaxy as his padawans.

“Where have you been during all this time?” Plo leaned forward in curiosity, his entire Force aura alive and vibrant with curiosity while the more traditional ones almost felt petulant.

“Wild space.” Anakin answered easily, gesturing towards Coruscant’s light polluted skyline. “I was still young when the Sith started hunting us into extinction for not swaying to their side. I was young and I ran, fled into wild space like many of our kind did but most were caught up to by various Sith, captured, contained and eventually their lights permanently snuffed out.” Anakin sighed a bit, running his hand over his short hair. “I have to admit while I was Force trained in some of my lives, this is the first time I’ve been a Jedi.” He mused.

Master Oppo leaned forward, a small scowl on his face. “This makes me question even more the wisdom of letting you join as a child, this Or-”

Anakin pinned the Thisspiasians master with an unimpressed blank stare. “I am almost four thousand years old, three of those were spent as the Force child, listening to it sing in my ears. Do not presume to come here and teach me about the Light side of the Force when this Jedi Order has lost its way and can’t even see the corruption beneath its feet.” He drew himself, seeming to fill the room without changing shape.

His Force aura however was building, a massive predatory bird with its eyes on prey.

Only Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt unaffected.

“I may not remember it all, but I can see corruption when its there. The Council has removed themselves from the Jedi who run into danger, the Order has removed itself from the Living Force by building a temple on a dead planet, the temple is built on a Sith ruin I can feel even from here below us all. Shall we also talk about how the Order goes where its sent, no longer benefiting the ones who need them the most but the nobles and senators sitting on their fat arses in that dome over there.” Anakin gestured.

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around the others elbow, making a soft noise at his mate.

Anakin grunted but let himself fall back, the predatory bird of fire letting its interest in its prey vane.

It allowed the Council to breath even as they watched Anakin warily.

Obi-Wan had been one member they could handle despite the mess he was creating for them. Anakin however would not be put a leash on.

“He’s right.” Obi-Wan murmured. “The Jedi Order caters to the Senate and their planets, what about those smaller planets? What about those far away? What about the slave trade? We were once trying to eredicate that, remember that Padawan?” He looked at Yoda.

Yoda stared back mutely.

“Do you remember when you came to me? Asking to be taught?” Obi-Wan continued. “You were much too old.” He smiled a bit, gently. “An adult… but I took you in and I taught you.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Now you won’t hear of it. Now anyone who disagrees risks being stamped as a heretic…” He looked down at the floor. “…It makes me wonder where the Jedi Order is going… I see a lot of darkness in our future.” He murmured, tightening his hand on Anakin’s elbow.

Anakin closed his hand over Obi-Wan’s hand, making a low trilling noise in his throat for comfort.

“…He’s not wrong.” Mace unexpectedly said, rolling his shoulders when the rest of the council looked at him in surprise. “Don’t give me that.” He growled. “We all feel the uncertainty of the future when we meditate and ask the Force. The incoming darkness… so he’s not wrong… maybe… its time to listen to someone else for a change?” He looked around then focused on Yoda. “Maybe Altinn wasn’t that wrong?”

Yoda huffed, sounding utterly petulant.

“The Jedi Order has become stagnant.” Qui-Gon murmured from behind Obi-Wan, settling his hand on his former padawan shoulder in support. “Stagnation leads to death… is that what we want?” He questioned heavily.


	9. Dance for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot a chapter! Its mostly a filler with no real plot consequnces but still!

“You know, I do expect you to woo me.” Obi-Wan mused as they left the council chamber, holding Anakin’s hand with his right one.

The blond blinked hard even as Qui-Gon hid a laugh with a cough. “Me? You expect me to woo you? Why me? Why not you?” Anakin puffed his chest up a bit, frowning even as they stepped into the elevator.

Peering coyly at Anakin as their master watched them with obvious amusement that Obi-Wan was ignoring, Obi-Wan smiled sweetly at the other starbird. “You’ve spent a long time looking for me didn’t you? Don’t you want to win me over? And you are the older counterpart, aren’t you suppose to serenade me?” He teased lightly.

Anakin rolled his shoulders a bit, eyes narrowed before he smirked a bit. “And aren’t you suppose to dance for me?” He teased in return before jerking Obi-Wan by the hand, pulling him in close and trapping him to his front with the other arm around his waist, still holding Obi-Wan by the hand.

“Who says I’m not going to dance for you?” Obi-Wan challenged, Anakin’s smirk instantly dropping as his mouth instead dropped open.

It gave the redhead the room to wiggle away with a laugh and instead jump to Qui-Gon’s other side to peer at the still gaping blond with a wide grin before he looked up at his former, way to tall master.

“I think you broke him.” Qui-Gon mused with a small grin.

“Yes but I can fix him too.” Obi-Wan winked before giving a soft, whistling trill. It was quiet and coaxing at the same time and it made Anakin jerk too before he returned it with a louder and rolling trill, a wide grin on his face.

“…Now that I didn’t expect.” Qui-Gon blinked, looking in surprise between the two. He had heard Obi-Wan trill before but he figured it was just noises but… “You two can speak through trills? Like birds?”

Laughing a bit, Obi-Wan nodded. “A bit, its not so much speaking as in words but… intentions, emotions, so saying we’re speaking is kind of stretching it.” He winked.

“Birds are basically screaming about having sex, finding food or warning other birds off their territory when they sing. Its not as pretty as you imagine.” Anakin confirmed with a grin.

Rubbing his chin in curiosity, Qui-Gon nodded slowly. “So do you two understand common birds than?” He was just curious and it was clear that with another starbird around, Obi-Wan was more then happy to actually answer questions about himself.

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose before shrugging a bit while Anakin winced. “In a way?” Anakin finally offered. “I mean the tones are familiar but all birds kind of have different calls that are defined to their kind. So while I can tell what’s a threatening and what’s a mating call, I can’t really tell the intentions clear.” The blond said.

Obi-Wan was nodding along to that. “Like Anakin says.” He agreed.

“That is utterly fascinating.” Qui-Gon mused to himself, rubbing his beard and chin for a while before looking back at the two, raising his brows. “And by Obi-Wan’s words I am to assume you two have mating behaviors?”

Anakin gave a wide grin at that, nodding. “Instinctual, we are partly birds.” He pointed out. “If we really wanted we could even turn into our bird forms though I don’t feel the necessity of it.”

That just made Obi-Wan shrug. “Neither have I felt the need to change, opposable thumbs are very useful but the instincts are still there.” He agreed.

As the elevator opened, Qui-Gon let the conversation die even as Anakin quickly moved around to grasp Obi-Wan’s hand, the two lacing them together with Anakin letting out a soft chirping noise.

So many decades and millennia looking for Obi-Wan, Anakin was bound to be a bit possessive frankly and touch starved for said mate.

And Obi-Wan was not moving away from him, seemed to encourage the touching part by tightening his grasp on Anakin’s hand.

‘Well, hopefully those two can be happy even as the Council tries to figure out what to do. I hope they decide to listen to them.’ Qui-Gon mused as they all headed for the gardens together.


	10. leery birds

Face pressed into Obi-Wan’s neck, Anakin made a low humming noise. “You know, I still expect you to dance for me.” He mumbled against the warm skin, feeling the fires that pulsed inside of Obi-Wan. “I’ve sung for you.” He added when Obi-Wan just laughed quietly.

“Oh I will dance for you but not so you can tape it.” Obi-Wan laughed, wiggling a bit in his mate grasp as he continued to read over his next mission review. “Only live performance Anakin.” He sniggered before yelping as he was rolled around on his couch with his pad falling to the floor beside it, Anakin pinning him to the couch in a mimicry of the position they had first kissed.

“Oh? Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to convince you?” Anakin trilled down at him, the sound coming out low and deep.

Humming, feeling their legs tangled against the couch along with Anakin’s body weight, Obi-Wan gave him a lazy smile.

The week had given him time to get used to Anakin’s possessive and touchy behavior and to be frank he thrived on it at this point, how Anakin would run his hand over his back, stroke Obi-Wan’s hair or press affectionate kisses to his cheek.

Even simple things like holding Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Well…” Obi-Wan finally drawled, wiggling up against Anakin a bit. “Maybe there’s something.” He teased, shuddering when one of Anakin’s hands inched under Obi-Wan’s tunic to caress his skin. “Something?” Anakin prompted, teasing the clenching muscle of the lower stomach with his fingers.

“Ye-”

There was a loud chirp, one of their comms.

The two stared at each other.

“Ignore it.” Anakin hissed.

“It could be the council, it may be an emergency.” Obi-Wan argued. “Or Qui-Gon.” He argued when Anakin opened his mouth.

Grunting at that, Anakin finally pulled his comm off his belt with a frumpy look on his face, checking his while Obi-Wan checked on his own comm link.

“Its mine.” Anakin grumbled, shifting away from Obi-Wan to sit on the couch instead so he could answer it. The comm link chirped again before Anakin accepted the call. “Anakin here.” The blond greeted.

“Ah! Anakin my boy.” Came a warm voice that instantly set both starbirds on edge, Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanging startled looks at each others weariness. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for a while now but you seem to have been very busy.”

Licking his dry lips, Obi-Wan slowly inched away from the comm link, Anakin not looking any better holding the comm.

“Anakin?” Came the Chancellor’s voice anew, confused sounding at the silence.

Clearing his throat, Anakin let out a shaking breath. “Ah, apologies Chancellor. There’s been a lot happening lately and I’ve been very busy.” The blond explained. “I actually have to return to my duties now so maybe we can speak later?” He added.

There was a bit of silence before the Chancellor made a startled noise. “Yes, yes of course Anakin my boy.” The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck was standing at that. “I will perhaps see you another time than.” The man chuckled.

Anakin closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “Yes, that sounds better Chancellor. Goodbye.” He managed to choke out before hanging up and opening his eyes to stare at Obi-Wan.

The two starbirds stared at each other, visibly shaken.

“…What just happened?” Obi-Wan finally whispered.

“I… I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to the Chancellor since my memories resurfaced… you?” Anakin whispered in return.

Shaking his head quickly, Obi-Wan twisted his hands into his tunics. “No. Not directly. I mean I’ve heard him over the flatscreen once or twice but… that’s garbled.” He settled on before finally giving in to his instincts, reaching out and pulling Anakin into his arms and wrapping himself around the taller man as much as he could.

Neither were sure what just happened but both starbirds just felt as if their feathers had been ruffled so to speak with a quiet vein of terror running in both of them.

Anakin’s fingertips dug into Obi-Wan’s back in return when he wrapped his arms around him, face buried in his chest as they quietly soaked in the rays of the sun through Obi-Wan’s window.


	11. Gossip

There was something different about them, that was the only thing those not in the know could say as they looked at Skywalker and Kenobi.

Both smiled more then ever before as they spent time in each others company when they thought no one else was looking at them. Something outright ethereal yet something utterly down to earth at the same time.

The same knowing and distant look in Skywalker’s eyes now as Kenobi had gained yeas ago, as if both had lived centuries already and were full of knowledge that others had already lost. But together they lost that gaze, together they just… were.

Which was strange because Kenobi had once been earmarked as a successor to Yoda himself and the rule of none-attachment…

Now he would sit with Skywalker in the gardens, heads bent close together, whispering words to each other in a soft trilling tongue that made most avian Jedi tilt their heads to listen closely as if they could recognize.

Laughing together as if they shared the secrets of the galaxy just the two somehow.

Knight Labooda swore she’d seen in one of the furthest gardens which hid them away, Kenobi swirling around on light feet in front of Skywalker, the blond looking ready to pounce with eyes never moving away.

“If there ever existed a thing like bedroom eyes, Kenobi was giving him those then while twirling around.” Labooda swore, drunk off her feet with a few other knights.

And than there was Kenobi’s behavior in general.

He was louder than his former master had ever been, calling master Yoda on the carpet, calling the council on the carpet, asking them if change was so terrible in the corriders of the Jedi temple. Needless to say that how Kenobi didn’t get his ass sent out on a penguin mission somewhere far of was a wonder.

A lot of Jedi speculated it while some whispered heretic behind Kenobi’s back.

And yet…

Was he wrong?

There was no darkness in Kenobi, for every mission he came back from, he was still humble, still light and still bathed in the Force. Those who still dared to meditated with him spoke of feeling at ease with him, spoke of feeling like the Force was a calming meadow in Kenobi’s breaths.

Skywalker was a storm, a hurricane without like but…

Not dark.

Not terrible.

Just strong, the power tempered by the man who had it. It could make one curious how two such personalities clashed when both were strong in different aspects but both were stubborn and determined. And those who once used to taunt Skywalker reported that the one who once engaged in fist fights… only rolled his eyes at them now and gave them indulging looks.

Something had happened, something was different and the council knew what, the two Jedi it happened to knew and their master did… but no one else.

()()()

“You think they’ll figure it out?” Anakin questioned lightly, peering down at the group of gossiping Jedi beneath them.

Humming from the other side of the branch, laying out of it compared to Anakin sitting against the trunk of the tree, Obi-Wan tilted his head to glance down too. “I don’t think so. Unless it becomes necessary to reveal ourselves it may be a secret for a very long time.” He shrugged.

They both went back to quietly enjoying each others company, Obi-Wan’s bare feet resting in Anakin’s lap as the blond absently stroked the arch and ankles.

“Sun feels good from up here.” Obi-Wan finally sighed, tilting his head back as the branch cradled them both in the tall tree they had sought refuge in from prying eyes.

“Very.” Anakin hummed, inwardly marveling that none of the ones below had noticed the abandoned red boots Obi-Wan had left behind on the ground as before the two had climbed.

There was a lull and both peeked down to see Qui-Gon speaking to the Jedi on the ground before the old man looked up and cupped his mouth. “Come down you two, we have a mission!” He called out with amusement clear in his voice.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan gave Anakin a small smile before rolling of his branch and catching the one below.

Not one to be left behind, Anakin followed, dropping several branches down with ease, catching one and swinging himself around to a new one.

It had taken them half an hour to reach as far up as they had but less than two minutes to hit the ground, both Jedi stretching a bit before Obi-Wan wandered over to his boots and pulled them on while Anakin grinned at his master.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes as the other Jedi stared at them with wide eyes. “Yeah, yeah you two show offs with your youth, come on, mission. We’re going to a to a sandy planet.” He smirked.

Anakin paused then groaned. “I hate saaaaand.” He sulked while trailing after Qui-Gon.

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon laughed at that as the trio left behind a group of staring Jedi.


	12. Dancing

The moons was hanging high in the sky, bathing the desert in its cold glow if one looked away from the fires scattered here and there of the living beings seeking the heat instead of the freezing temperature deserts turned into at night.

Stars twinkled high above every living creatures.

And below its blanket of gem like stars and glowing moons, two creatures had sought solitude from the other groups of fires, some giving them knowing looks and little giggles as the two absconded into the dark, finding privacy behind a rock wall.

It was makeshift and quiet and someone could easily come around and see them but neither beings cared.

This was privacy enough for them.

Pale feet twirled in the sand, cloak, tunic and boots discarded long ago to leave the redhead’s sweaty skin gleaming in the light of the orange glow of the fire while the blond watched with covetous eyes his mate moved with nary a sound on the sand.

Anakin could barely breath as he watched Obi-Wan dance.

How long he had longed for this, how long he had waited and wanted and searched for his mate to see this and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or pounce the other.

So instead he froze, watching Obi-Wan’s feet move on the sand with gyrating hips and curving spine, flirtatious looks peeking at Anakin often with a come hither look that had Anakin’s mouth got as dry as the desert around him.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Anakin opened his arms to the redhead and chirped a long, low welcoming note, catching Obi-Wan when the other threw himself into them at the first sign of acceptance with lips claiming each other more like ravenous beast than anything else.

One hand clamping onto the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and the other at the base of his spine with his thumb dipping into the dimple of it, Anakin moved his lips to Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

And there he bit, hard, Obi-Wan hissing into his ear as he drew blood while accepting his mate.

Humans had weddings, official papers, sermons, rings…

Starbirds had this, the mingle of soul and self and Anakin eagerly allowed Obi-Wan to undress him and push down the tunic to get to his own skin, the bite returned on his left shoulder as they bonded their souls together and claimed each other.

“My mate…” He whispered, running the back of his hand over Obi-Wan’s cheek and wiping away the blood on his lips, barely feeling the sting of his shoulder.

“Sing? Sing for me?” Obi-Wan crooned, eyes wild and fiery green.

Pulling the other closer, Anakin sang, loudly and unashamedly, his trills and croons echoing out to mingle with the sounds of desert creatures and for once Anakin didn’t mind the sand around them as it seemed to pick up on his voice and give it cadence.

Several yards away, Qui-Gon tilted his head, listening with the locals to the faint sounds of a new creature singing in this desert as he stuffed his pipe slowly and thoughtfully, feeling the Force warp and twist and rejoice in the joining of the two.

Then he paused, mind wondering if Anakin and Obi-Wan could have children?

Surely if that was possible, then as the last of their race… they would have special dispensation, right?

It was something to bring up to Anakin and Obi-Wan at least.

Though not now.

The song took on a more guttural tune and Qui-Gon chuckled deeply to himself while lighting his pipe. No certainly not now.


	13. In the sun

Its impossible not to see how they burn in the Force, to covet them with a fresh desire he doesn’t know where comes from or didn’t think he had in him until he digs into the old books his master left behind.

They’re starbirds.

Actual living, breathing starbirds once thought extinct by Sith hand and become legends that no one thought exist.

Creatures of fire and space that Sith hunted down to the believed very last member for their beauty, power and blood.

Sheev may or may not have popped a boner at the revelation of what they really were as he watches Skywalker and Kenobi speak with Organa in the Senate, having been called out to the Rotunda to explain their actions during a diplomatic incident that had descended into civil war.

To his surprise, the boy who had once been so friendly with him was now wary, ha seemed eager to escape his company even.

But once he figured out the change… it was obvious as to the reason.

Starbirds always knew who would hurt them, were wary and ran away so not to be hurt and trapped in a circle of nightmares and pain. After all, both Skywalker and Kenobi had to have been around for a long time to still be there, they weren’t newborns for sure. They would know when something was a danger to them, as tightly tied into the Force as the starbirds had always been.

Watching them in the sun…

Sidious knows he won’t be the only one to hunt them, crave for their submission but they don’t know what he is, not yet. They may be wary of him but they can’t really escape him as the Republic’s Chancellor, how would they ever explain that they are leery of someone who is suppose to rule.

Smirking a bit, Sidious kept his eyes on the two starbirds, obvious mates as they finally bid Organa goodbye and leave to return to the temple.

It would be a matter of patience and regaining the trust their instincts have lost him.

Just time, Sheev has been patient before and if he can snare them, even one of them though he desires for both, his immortality will be cinched.

A chuckle at the irony escapes him at the thought. For all his own master’s search and research into immortality he never really found it and here Sidious has the perfect tools to it.

The blood of starbirds and even more astounding, maybe an apprentice of starbird blood.

Amusing how coincidences fell together so perfectly.

()()()

Nuzzling Obi-Wan lightly, Anakin smiled as he held the others hand tightly in his. “So Organa seems nice.” He said cheerfully.

“In a way, yes. He is still a politician for all he is an honest politician. However if push comes to shove, he will serve his own planet and his allies should it come to it.” Obi-Wan hummed, face turned up to the sun and ignoring the pollution of Coruscant.

Musing over that for a few long moments, Anakin frowned. “And is that such a bad thing? That’s what he was elected for.” He murmured.

“Bail Organa is an honest, honorable man.” Obi-Wan started slowly. “But in such a position, the jump from an honest man protecting his people to a man wiling to ignore the plight of others when his own planet is in danger.” The redhead murmured.

Frowning deeply, Anakin thought that over before glancing at him. “You think that would happen to Organa?”

“I hope not. Like you said, he was elected to look after his people, but sometimes power and time corrupts even the best of people. I would like to believe in the honest but…” He shrugged.

Changing the conversation, Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. “So Qui-Gon told me that you’ve been through eleven life cycles but apparently you told the council you’ve been through five, six all together with the first one…” He raised a brow at his mate.

“Five full lives, that was my meaning. Eleven circles, six with the years they should have.” Obi-Wan glanced at him before smiling softly, sun shining through the copper hair. “I’ve already told you I haven’t lived out all my years Anakin. While technically I’ve been reborn eleven times, I haven’t lived enough years. If I had, I’d be around two thousand, four hundred years old and not around a thousand and five hundered. I would be a lot older right now, a totally different person then Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Watching his mate seriously for a few seconds as he tugged them out of the way of a few aids hurrying towards the Rotunda from their car, Anakin nodded before smiling and kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek as he slid his arm up around Obi-Wan’s waist instead.

Relaxing, Obi-Wan settled his own arm around him in return, peering at the Jedi temple in the distance.

It would be nice to get home.


	14. A question answered

“A question Qui-Gon has posed to us, a question which answers we now require do.” Yoda started without preamble, peering at Obi-Wan and Anakin and if Obi-Wan didn’t know better he’d assume his old padawan almost looked embarrassed and maybe a bit uncomfortable.

Raising his brow and wondering what in all Force name Qui-Gon could have asked the Council that would require a meeting, Obi-Wan gave a small nod. “If its in our power to answer, we will of course oblige the council.” He raised both his eyebrows at that, hinting to them to get on with it.

Anakin looked a bit confused too beside him, his pretty blond mate crossing his arms over his chest while cocking his head curiously.

The council members seemed to exchange looks, various expression exchanged too and once again Obi-Wan cottoned on in some embarrassment.

What in Force name had Qui-Gon brought to them that would cause this kind of reaction?

“Jinn questioned the likelihood of starbirds being able to… that is to say…” Mace ran his fingers nervously over his chin and licked his narrow lips a bit.

Getting a bit frustrated, Anakin finally had enough. “Oh get on with it, what is the question?” He snapped.

“Can you two have kids?” Adi squeaked only to cover her mouth, staring at them with wide eyes.

Obviously the council had wanted to go for a more diplomatic route.

Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop a bit as Yoda’s ears twitched wildly with the man rolling the cane in his hands rather quickly and Mace coughed a bit, looking away.

Slowly Anakin and Obi-Wan traded long stares, both of them looking as surprised as the other even as the council members seemed to shift in their seats.

And then Anakin threw his head back and started laughing until tears streamed down his face and he had to cover his face with his hands. “I-Is that what this is all about? Babies?!” He wheezed, rubbing his face and sniggering harder.

Hissing at his mate, Obi-Wan hit him in the shoulder but was unable to keep a small grin off his face as he listened to the others sniggers finally trail off. “Anakin this is serious.” He scolded before looking at Yoda and raising his brows.

Well no wonder Yoda had been uncomfortable.

Unless you were crushing on your master, you generally did not want to know about the sexual life of said master.

“As for the question, yes. We’re both fully able to bare young if we wished. And maybe as the last known members of our kinds as far as we know, we have an obligation.” Obi-Wan mused a bit, rubbing his beard slowly with a small frown.

You could hear dust drop in the silence of the chamber.

And then Mace swore a bluestreak, turning to Yaddle and giving her a glare. “I’ll pay up tomorrow.” He told the smug looking master as she rubbed her claws together with a smirk on her face.

“Told you so I did. Able they are.” She cackled.

“You had a betting pool on us being able?” Anakin goggled.

“Its boring in here sometimes.” Plo shrugged a bit, sitting back in his chair with a small smile on his face. “Though with this knowledge in mind, Qui-Gon was right that they do have special disposition.” The kel dor added.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan raised both brows. “Special disposition to do what? Have kids?” He questioned, eyes widening a bit up.

“…Yes. If you choose to continue your race. Races with low members have… certain rights granted if they want to try and repopulate and that includes their Jedi members of that race.” Mace shrugged. “Which as you are both Jedi would include bigger quarters as its not the first time we’ve had Jedi members trying to… conceive.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, staring questionably at each other. While they were now mated, kids were not something they had really… talked about.

“Maybe in a few years but not right now.” Obi-Wan finally murmured.

There was a collective sigh of relief and some grumpy noise as Kit and Yaddle exchanged signs, yet another wager.

“There are still quarters available for your perusal… for the future when there will be kids… actually, do starbirds have eggs or what?” Mace blinked, looking a bit disturbed.

“I’m not going to lay an egg.” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Well I could but that depends on the form when I give birth.” He mused before shrugging. “But in human form, squirming screaming baby.”

Yoda finally moaned in pain. “Know this about you I do not need to! Master!” He glared at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smirked wickedly at his former padawan. “Too bad.” He teased to a scattering of quiet sniggers.


	15. Do you know?

“So… little birds?” Obi-Wan questioned his mate, cradling Anakin in his arms as the blond rested against his chest while reading through his diplomatic lesson one last time to ensure he had gotten it all right.

“Hmm? Oh well, I don’t know.” Anakin hummed, peering up at him from his chest with a small smile. “I mean we got time but… I’d like that one day, maybe in a few years.” He settled on before frowning. “Though I have to admit I’m not sure how we would… I mean…” Anakin blushed and cleared his throat before looking up at Obi-Wan thoughtfully, the blush still stuck in his cheeks. “Do you know?”

Fingers playing with Anakin’s hair, Obi-Wan gave a low trill. “Yes, I know how to make little birds for us. Its a… well I can trigger the state. I think its a natural instinct thing so I know how to trigger it but if you don’t know then I wonder about my statement to the council about both of us managing to carry. It may be wrong if you don’t know.” He frowned slightly to himself, puzzled.

Sitting up a but but still curled into Obi-Wan, Anakin frowned as well. “I don’t feel like I can? But maybe I just don’t remember or feel it like you do?” He mused.

“We can figure it out.” Obi-Wan promised, pressing a sweet kiss to his mate’s cheek. “You can pay attention to how I do it and then we can see if you can.” He continued a little trail of sweet kisses.

A quiet chuckling interrupted them and both looked towards the kitchen where Qui-Gon were watching them with an amused expression. “I’m not sure you two want me to be privy to this conversation but I do have to tell you both that lunch is almost done.” He said in amusement.

Shrugging a bit, Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon over the top of the others head. “I don’t mind you hearing our plans for the future, I know you’re curious about how we function.” He teased.

Laughing a bit, Qui-Gon nodded. “I am, but creating life… well I belong to the living Force and birth is a miraculous thing that brings light with it. You’ll tell me when you start trying? I wouldn’t want to be suddenly surprised by walking in on you two if you’re trying your best to create some magic.” He waggled his brows at them.

Anakin gave an outraged squeak before laughing when Qui-Gon’s booming chuckle filled the air. “You are horrible master! Utterly incorrigible!” He threw a pillow at the old man.

“Oh my what a big word.” Qui-Gon teased, catching the pillow and throwing it back at the blond to hit him in the stomach with the plush weight. “Now come on, eating happens at the kitchen table and the casserole is done. There’s even some sweet bread rolls for mopping it up.”  

Anakin laughed a bit, sitting up and turning to steal a kiss before he got up to his feet. “Finally, food.” He chirped.

Watching his mate a second longer, Obi-Wan smiled to himself. ‘I can wait a few years for my own little birds… I’ve waited this long, what’s a few years.’ He followed the other two towards the kitchen, a warm glow in his stomach with the love filling the Force in their quarters.


	16. Curls and littlebirds

There was clearly something on Qui-Gon’s mind from the way he was frowning faintly at the air as the two had tea, a plate of scones between them. And even before he had seen the frown, the invite to tea with Anakin missing from the quarters were a big clue that Qui-Gon had something on his mind.

Getting feed up, Obi-Wan finally sighed and set down his mostly empty cup to give the other man a stern look. “Will you just ask what’s on your mind Qui-Gon? I promise I won’t be offended regardless what the question is. Especially if its related to me being a starbird.”

Coloring a bit at being caught so pointedly, Qui-Gon coughed a bit and nodded. “It just occurred to me that, well.” He hesitated before taking a deep breath as if to gather bravery. “You and Anakin are the last ones, if you have children, how will they find mates?” Qui-Gon asked.

Raising his brow a bit, Obi-Wan snorted. “Is that all, you’re worried potential about incest?” He hummed, trilling a bit in amusement before it drained away at the serious expression on the others face.

“Obi-Wan… we deal with enough horror and abuse that I do worry…” Qui-Gon murmured.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan reached out, settling his hand on the wrist of the other to reassure him. “I wasn’t going to make a joke about it Qui-Gon, my amusement steams from you seeming to think that me and Anakin are the only starbirds left.” He smiled a bit when Qui-Gon startled.

“But you said th-”

Smoothly cutting in, Obi-Wan raised his chin. “I know what I said, but that was before I learned of Anakin. If Anakin could exist out in Wild space long before I was born even, than it is fully possible that there are others out there, even pockets of hidden starbirds hiding out in Wild space away from the Republic and just too scared to expose themselves in case there are Sith still around. And that is where I hope for any little birds I or Anakin have to find their mates.” He concluded.

Breathing out a bit while thinking over it, Qui-Gon finally nodded. “But if Anakin is able to have little birds as you say, you’re not both going to be pregnant at the same time are you?” He frowned severely.

“Well… Anakin doesn’t know how as you heard yourself. It is a triggered state to induce fertility and create the… well womb. And that takes time.” Obi-Wan explained. “Anakin will need to learn from me when I do it how to do it himself so we won’t be pregnant at the same time… honestly I don’t think the temple would have good of two starbirds pregnant at the same time. We carry for a full year.” He mused thoughtfully.

Pausing a bit, Qui-Gon tilted his head slowly before shrugging. “Makes sense I guess, it takes time to create a starbird of all things.” He hummed.

“Well if I was in my bird form it be different. I’d lay an egg but that would also take time to hatch and would require either me or Anakin indisposed until it hatches and to stay in our bird form until then.” Obi-Wan explained, pouring a fresh cup of tea for himself. “I said it before and I shall say it again, opposable thumbs are _very_ useful.”

There was a short pause once again before Qui-Gon chortled quietly. “Yes I imagine so, you do quite enjoy playing with Anakin’s hair.” He teased a bit and outright barked a laugh when Obi-Wan pouted.

“He has curls! The padawan haircut is so silly, he should grow it out but nooo he just had to cut it when he came back to the temple from his mission.” The redhead huffed.

“He’s keeping that haircut until he finishes his trials.” Qui-Gon snickered wickedly. “He said so himself.”

Pouting even more, Obi-Wan grabbed one of the scones. “I know, I miss the curls. I hope he grows his hair out long once he’s done.” He sighed deeply.

“He most likely will, he’s been damn chirpy about getting closer and closer to his knighting, talking about all the things he’ll do.” Qui-Gon chuckled. “Some of them involving you.” He teased a bit. “I do believe he has celebration plans in mind already.”

Sitting back with his own laugh, Obi-Wan shook his head. “I am not surprised.” The redhead beamed, eyes sparkling in joy.


	17. An awaited occasion

Pressing his braid into Qui-Gon’s hand with a soft grin on his face, Anakin stood up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to his now former master’s cheek. “Thank you Qui-Gon, for showing me the path and guiding me down it.” He murmured.

Chuckling faintly, Qui-Gon peered down at him in amusement as they stood outside the council chamber, the fresh knight eyes sparkling in delight as the master felt pride at his students promotion in their ranks. “Careful now my dearest once padawan, wouldn’t want to make Obi-Wan jealous.” He teased lightly.

Throwing his head back with a loud laugh, Anakin winked up at him. “Obi-Wan’s not the jealous kind beside, he knows that you’re a parental figure to both of us.” His eyes suddenly sparkled and he shifted. “And he’s waiting on me.”

Smirking as they moved to the elevator, Qui-Gon tucked the decorated braid into a safe little pouch on his belt. “Indeed he is, he’s been practically bouncing off the walls the last few weeks. He’s eager to try for little birds it seems as you two say.” He smirked.

Coloring a bit, Anakin shrugged while pressing the button down. “It sounds better than hatchlings. I mean that’s what they are but it sounds better to say little birds.” He muttered before sighing dreamily. “And he is. He smells so good now to me, I have no idea what he’s even doing to himself but I can smell something’s changed and the way he trills at me sometimes…” Anakin got a goofy expression on his face.

“So his scent and trills have changed?” Qui-Gon blinked.

He had noticed that Obi-Wan sounded different when trilling but he couldn’t really read anything out of it… but now that Anakin had mentioned it, several of the avian Jedi in the temple had seemed kind of flustered around Obi-Wan occasionally when he trilled at Anakin.

Oh dear, that explained a bit if Obi-Wan was putting out mating sounds and signs for his mate.

“You have no idea.” Anakin sighed blissfully. “He’s teasing me but its alright, I know why. And he’s beautiful and he smells beautiful and…” He flushed a bit, seemingly recognizing that he was rambling.

Qui-Gon just gave him an indulging smile. “Well it does explain why certain Jedi in the temple have seemed flustered in Obi-Wan’s presence when he trills at you… you may want to warn Obi-Wan about that, I’m not sure he knows that others can understand the meaning behind his trills to you.” He winked as he imagined Obi-Wan’s mortified expression.

Though Anakin’s half horrified and half jealous expression did do a lot for Qui-Gon’s amusement.

Before the blond could throw a little hissy-fit however, the doors slid open and they stepped out, cutting off their conversation as they headed towards the living quarters. Anakin had yet to move though Obi-Wan was already in what would become _their_ quarters, settled in with his things in a slightly bigger quarters fit for a mated pair that was allowed the liberty of starting a family.

And Obi-Wan was _waiting_.

Clapping his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, Qui-Gon smirked down at him when they reached the cross split hallway that would lead to different quarters. “This is where our paths part for now Anakin. Go celebrate.” He winked.

Coloring sharply until his ears were burning, Anakin still gave Qui-Gon a wide grin and let out a sharp, happy trill that echoed down each hallway before giving the Jedi master a tight hug and then scuttling down the hallway to the left, his steps quickening to get him to Obi-Wan’s side.

Watching him go, Qui-Gon chuckled to himself and shook his head. “With that enthusiasm, its not going to take that long for little birds to appear I imagine.” He muttered in amusement, turning to head to his own quarters and enjoy a cup of brandy in celebration, maybe Mace would like to join him if the council meeting that started up after the knighting ceremony was concluded was over. Qui-Gon could always send him a message and drinking with a friend never hurt.

Least it would allow him not to think about what Anakin and Obi-Wan’s _celebration_ would entail.


	18. The avians

Pressing soft kisses along the tanned spine, Obi-Wan smiled softly as the person squirmed a bit and turned around, Anakin returning the smile. “Hi there, slept well?” He questioned, trilling softly at Obi-Wan.

“Quite. Feel a bit sore but-” Obi-Wan’s eyes sparked with interest as he slowly slid himself over to straddle the others waist, smirking down at him. “Quite ready for round… five I think it is?” He teased, rocking a bit down against him.

Snickering a bit, Anakin reached up to tease his fingers through Obi-Wan’s beard. And then he turned serious. “Will we get kids from the first time?”

Still at the question, Obi-Wan stared at his mate before sighing and tilting his head. “Honestly I’m not sure. It might take years before we do get any young but as long as we keep trying…” He trailed off, smiling softly as he pressed a kiss to Anakin’s palm. “We got a long life to try Ani mate, I got many years of this life to dance and sing for you.”

Softening at that, Anakin made a low rumbling noise before rolling them around and pinning Obi-Wan to the sheets. “Mate, beautiful happy mate.” He rumbled and leaned in, pressing eager kisses along the already marked neck full of hickeys from last night.

A loud trill was Obi-Wan’s response, his body arching though he was not fully hard yet.

‘Then again, I did do him well last night. If things are a bit slower today it just means I made a good job last night.’ He thought thoughtfully and smugly to himself while rocking into Obi-Wan to get those loud trills once again.

“Ani!” Obi-Wan trilled at him, arching back in return before reaching out to drag him into a kiss. “Please mate, please my Ani.” He whispered, nipping on the others bottom lip and licking into his mouth to tempt the other.

As if Anakin needed to be tempted more as he with a loud groan reached for the lube tube.

Thank the living Force for bacta infused lube!

()()()

“You look well fucked.” Qui-Gon noted, smirking down at Obi-Wan as the redhead laid on the grassy ground of the meditation garden, his neck a rainbow of colors of hickeys in various stages of healing.

Cracking open an eye, Obi-Wan gave him a wry smirk in return. “We decided to resurface for air and food. Anakin’s gone to fill up the cupboards and fridge.” He murmured as Qui-Gon settled down beside him.

Chortling faintly, Qui-Gon tilted his head. “But not you?”

Sitting up gingerly, Obi-Wan barked out a laugh. “Well Anakin said he could do it since I was… ah sore and could use some time to myself.” He winked.

The two stared at each other before they both barked out in a warm laugh.

“Well, I’m glad to see you both out of your quarters.” Qui-Gon confessed, settling his hands in his lap with his amused air hanging around him.

“Well we also had to air out, it was getting a bit rank and change the sheets.” Obi-Wan confessed, snorting when the other man wrinkled his large nose.

“Some things I do not need to know.” Said master muttered to himself before he shook his head and smirked at Obi-Wan.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Obi-Wan tilted his head. “What…?”

“You are aware that most of the avian Jedi seem to be able to understand what kind of trilling you’ve been giving Anakin these past weeks, right?” Qui-Gon said with wicked pleasure, his grin growing to huge proportions when Obi-Wan first went pale and then a deep red, dropping his head into his hands with a loud moan. 

“Nooooo”

“Oh yes, they seem to have been quite flustered by you.” Qui-Gon continued teasingly.

“Oh Force.” Obi-Wan groaned as Qui-Gon cackled with amusement. “Please tell me Yoda does not know.” He begged.

“Well considering how his ears twitches when he hears you trill…” Qui-Gon trailed off to continue cackle as Obi-Wan’s groan went louder.

“I’ve scarred my former padawan for the remainder of his life.” Obi-Wan mourned, red faced and mortified.


	19. Life moves forward

Its been weeks since Skywalker’s promotion to Jedi Knight, weeks since Kenobi started to trill at him with bedroom eyes and weeks since things finally started to go as back to normal as it could around the two Starbirds.

They’ve even gone back to mission, some together but most of them not.

Its almost normal one could argue…

If it wasn’t for the creepy way the Chancellor himself seems to try and get the attention of said Starbirds or how Skywalker keeps patting at an exasperated but smiling Kenobi’s stomach hopefully.

But outside of that things are as normal as the temple can be.

Which includes war, greed, people trying to take advantage of each other and so on and so forth where Jedi are needed to intervene and preserve some kind of peace. Reports of pirate activity, smugglers and spice rings which they all go to and from.

A few months after the first trill change, Jedi once again notice Kenobi trilling softly at Skywalker in the hallways, seemingly dancing away from him before breaking out in delighted peals laugh and running with the blond hot on his tail towards the quarters.

No one but the youngest are ignorant to what is going on though they are doing their best to try and ignore what’s going on because honestly, most don’t want to imagine those two getting hot and heavy regardless how handsome they both are.

And Skywalker likes to mark.

There is nary a day in the temple when Kenobi doesn’t carry a new mark from Skywalker when they are both there and Kenobi seems to delight in them.

And life goes on.

()()()

“…I’m sorry _what_?” Qui-Gon stared at his two former padawan where he sat in his council seat where he had finally been convinced to sit in by the council after many years.

“We’ve found a cloned army that has apparently been commissioned by the Jedi order or so is the impression the Kamino’s have.” Obi-Wan repeated for all of them, lips pursed.

Anakin was glowering. “Clone army? that’s a _slave_ army. Did you see those kids with the helmets Obi-Wan? Being indoctrinated that’s what they are.” He snarled and only slightly calmed down when his mate gently touched his elbow.

“I know Anakin but we need to keep a cool head through this.” Obi-Wan murmured with care.

The council watched the older starbird take a sharp and deep breath before he gave a sharp nod. “Forgive me mate but this… this is highly unethical on so many levels I can barely comprehend it and its dangerous. Dangerous in the fact that there exists a slave army that the people will assume the Jedi ordered and dangerous because someone _did_ order it. And they can’t have good designs on the army or the fact that they are handing it into the Jedi’s hands.” He scowled.

There was quiet for a long moment before Yoda spoke. “Look into it you two will have to, quietly observe and gather information.” He sighed before focusing a fearsome scowl that took everyone aback as he focused on Obi-Wan once more. “And careful _you_ will be.” He jabbed his cane towards Obi-Wan’s hologram. “Or chew my cane to pieces I shall.”

Puzzled looking, Obi-Wan shifted on his feet. “Master Yoda?” He blinked.

“Not master Yoda me you shall, _SEE_ you I do. Curved your belly is.” Yoda huffed loudly before shaking his head. “Aware you must be, careful you have to be.” Yoda grumbled.

Anakin, who had been bemusedly watching Yoda’s little hissy fit suddenly snapped his head to his mate to stare at him with wide eyes. “You told me you were just having the flu bug!” He yelped.

“That’s what I thought!” Obi-Wan argued, hands held up in placation before dropping them to his stomach, pressing lightly. “Or… I didn’t think… I mean… Oh dear.” Obi-Wan huffed out before trilling quietly to himself as his brows furrowed in worry.

“Mate?” Anakin hands fluttered towards him before focusing on the Council. “We’ll report back with any eventual findings we have. But at the moment I believe I will be speaking with the kaminos about a potential medic they have…”

Mace, reluctantly but all too aware of how pale Obi-Wan looked even over holo, nodded. “Dismissed, contact us again as soon as possible knight Skywalker and Kenobi.” He rumbled.

Both Jedi bowed, Obi-Wan’s hands still pressed to his stomach and Anakin’s on the mans elbow as support before the hologram cut out.

For several long minutes no one said anything before Yoda sighed loudly and started to chew on his cane, grumbling to himself. “To sober I am for this.” Yoda mumbled and continued chewing.

“…I don’t wanna know.” Depa finally resigned to herself, rubbing her face while huffing even as the entire council was quite aware that Yoda’s cane was made from gimer bush.

“I need a drink.” Qui-Gon mumbled to the agreement of most of the council.


	20. Medical visitation

“Master Jedi?” Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped I their soft trill conversation to look at the kaminoan, a clone trooper behind her with the same military haircut and standard red clothes as the rest they had seen. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been instructed to wait in the medical facility that Anakin guessed were for medical examinations for the any subjects the kamino decided needed it and that’s what they had done for once, having a private trill conversation to sooth each other. “This is one of the troopers trained to human biology, he will be able to handle any medical emergency you two may need aid for and he has free access to the storage facilities for anything you two may need.” She gestured to the one behind her. “CT-6116, aid the Jedi in any manner they require and then return to your assigned pod.”

“Yes Miss We.” The trooper bowed to her before turning to the Jedi with a small smile on his face as the kamino left. “I’ll be happy to assist you both in any manner I can Master Jedi.”

Trading long glances, Obi-Wan finally turned to the trooper with a warm smile on his face. “And we are grateful for that. Do you have a name?” He asked.

The clone hesitated.

“Please, we’d feel more comfortable with a genuine name.” Anakin added, smiling at him though it was strained.

“I…”

“If you’re worried about the kaminos hearing, don’t. Anakin has assured complete privacy of this room.” Obi-Wan gestured to the desk behind him where a portable disruptor was standing.

At that sight the clones shoulders slumped with relief before he gave the Jedi a large, genuine smile. “My name is Kix, that’s what my vode call me.” He said as he moved closer, tilting his head. “Now what do you require my assistance for?”

Letting out a hum, Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin before smiling at Kix. “First I have to explain that I am not really human, I’m a humanoid with two forms, one of them human and one of them avian and its for the former of those forms I require your aid.” He said, moving over to an examination bed and jumping up on it to settle.

Anakin remained by the disruptor even though he clearly wanted to follow his mate like the clone was.

“Depending on which humanoid species you’re from, I’m not sure I can be of much help.” Kix said slowly.

“No for this I think you will manage fine. You see, I might be pregnant.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

Kix went totally still, not even blinking or seemingly breathing.

And then he was on the move, briskly opening drawers. “Right sir, tunic off please. I’ll raise the bed when I come over but I need the right equipment to confirm, gloves and some clear medical gel.” The medic listed.

Smiling a bit at the show of professionalism, Obi-Wan undid his belt and sash, sending Anakin a calming trill as he hung those to the side so they wouldn’t get in the way.

“I’m sorry its going to be a bit cold, the gel that is.” Kix said as he came over with a trolley full of equipment and gel, smiling ever so slightly at the Jedi.

Chuckling softly, Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s fine, I’ve almost lost toes to frostbite, this won’t be that bad.” He assured.

He still ended up shrieking when the first gel was rubbed onto his stomach.

()()()

Glaring at the bounty hunter over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin pointedly wrapped his arms more around his mate as he snoozed. “I swear if you get even a step closer…” He trailed off in a threatening little trill.

Jango however held up his hands. “I’m not gonna touch him. I got strict policies on pregnant people and kids.” He murmured, eyeing Obi-Wan closely. “And the clones are saying your… mate-” He seemed to be searching for the right word. “Is carrying twins.” Jango finished up.

Huffing a bit, still watching Jango suspiciously, Anakin finally relented in glaring to nuzzle the others neck slowly in a comforting touch. “Yes. We weren’t aware. If we had known, we would never have come here.” He grumbled into the pale skin as Obi-Wan snorted and squirmed.

Jango watched him for a long moment before he nodded. “I see. Rest assured than, you’ll be safe from me at least as long as you both extend the same courtesy to Boba.”

“We don’t hurt kids unless they attack us.” Anakin grumbled a bit. At Jango’s raised eyebrow, the blond sighed. “We once were attacked by feral kids who wanted to eat us. No one can blame us for survival and we tried to subdue them first, not kill them.”

Jango blinked. “…I see.”


	21. Plans in motion

“So they’re not gonna come out as eggs are they? Our little birds that is?”

The question had Obi-Wan choking on the olive bread he had been busily chewing on, coughing up bits of crumb and spices as Anakin quickly hit him on the back rapidly.

And the clone troopers howled with amusement around them since even they seemed to have the understanding that Obi-Wan’s babies were _not_ going to come out as two damn eggs out of Obi-Wan.

“Anakin for Force sake, _no_.” Obi-Wan wheezed finally, staring at him with wide eyes as he rubbed the back of his mouth with his sleeve. “Our little birds are not going to come out as two eggs, I’ve already explained this once to Mace when he asked and I _know_ you were there for it.” He coughed a bit to clear his throat.

Anakin, who had started to rub gently at his mates back instead, smiled sheepishly. “I may or may not have been paying attention at the time…” He confessed.

Staring back with an expression that looked like he’d sucked on a lemon, Obi-Wan scoffed. “May not? Honestly Anakin.” He rolled his eyes before leaning in and pecking the other on the cheek sweetly. “I love you, but you’re a damn moron.” Obi-Wan said dryly as he picked up his plate of olive bread that the troopers had been kind enough to supply hi with, Anakin pouting deeply at his mate while sitting beside him on the couch.

“I have to agree with Master Kenobi.” Waxer ‘helpfully’ chirped from where he was sitting beside Boil on the floor as one of the five clones invited to the quarters to talk to the Jedi.

Well as far as the kamino knew it was the Jedi reviewing their ‘product’ but details details, what the kamino’s didn’t know didn’t hurt them.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had offered them seats only to be waved away as Boil and Waxer took the floor, the former grinning up at them even as Wolffe, Rex and Cody took various seats on recliner and chairs.

“They like sitting on the floor if there isn’t a couch for them. And if Boil isn’t around then Waxer tends to sit in the oddest of ways.” Wolffe told them gruffly, rolling his eyes pointedly. “Like that time we found him on his back on a chair with his legs over the back.”

Waxer just shrugged with a grin. “The joke is that I’m supposedly crossed wit ha cat.” He said cheerfully.

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly at that. “I know there’s been some DNA tampering going on with all of you but I don’t imagine you’ve been crossed with anyone?” He tilted his head before lifting his nose and sniffing pointedly.

“…Can avians scent things?” Wolffe questioned confusedly.

“Naw… or maybe what kind of avians they are can?” Rex eyed them speculatively, frowning a bit as he tried to figure out if Obi-Wan and Anakin could sniff them out via scents somehow.

Anakin and Obi-Wan smirked teasingly at them and the blond at least was about to reply when the supposedly locked door slid open for Jango to quickly step in, the bounty hunter sporting a serious expression as he ignored the clones to lock his eyes on the Jedi. “Count Dooku is coming. If you two have a plan, you better start bloody enacting it right about now.” He growled out.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, both sporting tight, serious expressions before Obi-Wan nodded and stood smoothly, brushing down his tunic and pushing crumbs on the floor. “Yes, we do.” He said calmly, his fingers lingering on his stomach for a few seconds before dropping fully. “We have a plan.” Obi-Wan smiled at them.

Clones and originators sported the same uncertain expression. 


	22. A plan

Blowing gently on the steam rising from his cup, Obi-Wan looked up as the door slid open to admit the Count himself to the single room that contained a small table with a tea set on and only two chairs.

“Ah, Count Dooku.” Obi-Wan stood smoothly, giving a small bow as the man startled though the only outward sign of his surprise was the twitch in the pale blue eyes before Dooku returned the bow though he did not take his eyes off Obi-Wan. “Its a pleasure to finally meet you.” Obi-Wan said with a genuine smile.

“Indeed.” Was all the Count said as he stayed by the door for a long moment even as Obi-Wan sat back down in his chair and lifted the teapot.

“Tea? I’m afraid I can only offer kamino black since its the only tea they grow or stock it seems.” Obi-Wan offered in a pleasant tone.

Finally the count moved closer, nodding as he moved to the chair and sat down, one leg thrown over the other in an elegant position that impressed on everyone that he was no old man despite his age. “Please Knight Kenobi.” He agreed.

“Sugar or milk?” Obi-Wan continued as he filled up the cup, humming when Dooku shook his head. “Ah, bare it is. I have to agree on that policy, caff can be drunk with either in it but tea flavor tends to spoil with milk or sugar.” He said breezily and set the pot down once the cup was full, gently pushing the saucer and cup towards the man.

He pretended not to notice the Count checking the cup over for contamination.

As if Obi-Wan would waste perfectly decent if a bit too rough and bitter tea but he kept that opinion to himself as he took a sip of his own finally perfectly drinkable tempered tea.

When he looked up again he meet the pale eyes of Yan Dooku once more as the man studied him closely, a small frown between his brows. “I’m not quite sure what your plan is here Knight Kenobi, it seems rather odd to ambush me for with tea in what is obviously an intent to question me.” He settled on.

Obi-Wan let out a hum at that, taking another sip but this time keeping his eyes on Yan too as he finished half the cup and set it down. “I do want to question you. I would like to know why you have created an army of slaves to do the bidding of Jedi for a war that has not yet happened.” He stated.

He didn’t ask, he had already sussed out what was going on behind the machinations at work but he just couldn’t figure out the _why_.

The Serenno count looked caught between going for his saber or throwing his tea in Obi-Wan’s face… until Obi-Wan trilled softly at him and the man froze, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, the still mostly full cup almost slipping from his fingers.

Slowly he settled on the cup on the saucer and stood, carefully moving around it to kneel down beside Obi-Wan’s chair as he slowly reached up to brush shaking fingertips over Obi-Wan’s cheek that trembled even harder as it brushed down over the swell of the stomach, Obi-Wan repeating the trill.

Catching the other mans right hand, Obi-Wan carefully turned the Dooku’s hand palm up and pushed the sleeve up to expose the pale skin.

And a little black bird with its wings spread wide, rising from black fire.

A warm, delighted thrill escaped Obi-Wan at the sight and on the other side of a monitor Anakin slumped against.

Their gambit had worked.

Thank the _Force_.


	23. A longshot

“You mean to tell me that you both planned on this despite it being a longshot? You risked your unborn babies on the off chance that you were right?” Jango’s voice ended on a strangled note as even as Anakin tucked himself more around Obi-Wan’s form, his hands firmly wrapped around the swell of the other starbirds stomach as if to assure himself via touch that everything was alright.

Or maybe he was using the Force to assure himself to the babies health or some sort of shit like that, damned if Jango honestly knew.

Kenobi, damn him to all seven pits, simply shrugged and continued drinking his tea as if he hadn’t just put his babies and himself in danger by having tea with someone they suspected to be a Sith and to be engineering a galaxy wide war. “Yes. It was my decision how to handle it. The Order of the Serenno Star Knights were supposedly extinct just like Starbirds, however I have long suspected that the Counts and Countesses of Serenno weren’t as oblivious to the Order as most of the planet seemed to be.” He hummed and finished off his cup.

The count in question took a small sip out of his tea, a small, almost unnoticeable tremble in his hand as he set the cup down on the saucer.

Yeah, Jango recognized that at least.

The man never expected to actually encounter actual starbirds. The very essence of the almighty Force or some shit as that as far as Jango understood since these fuckers rose from the ashes of a supernova and didn’t actually die as much by age as they just rose again and only darksiders actually could kill them since lightsiders would never consider killing these mighty space birds.

Or some osik like that.

Jango wasn’t a Force user, he had no karking idea what they had been talking about as it sort of went above his head.

What he _did_ know was that Kenobi had not only put himself but his unborn children in danger because he could have been utterly wrong and if Dooku had reacted any other way, those little children might have died before they had ever drawn even a breath of air.

The sparks could have snuffed out before they became fire.

Drawing his hand over his face, Jango stared at the Jedi over his fingers and wondered when in karking hell he had started feeling protective over a damn Jedi.

‘Its the babies. Its the babies fault, yes, all this talk of little birds and whatnot. Ugh.’

“He makes me sleep on the couch if I don’t do as he tells me.” Skywalker suddenly grumbled, face pressed to the redhead’s neck. “And sometimes its better to let him do as he wants or he does this thing where he’s displeased but not upset and its really better to just do as he says or he pouts and does that thing where you can’t help but feel guilty even though you know you’re right.” He pressed apologetic kiss to Kenobi’s neck in an attempt to curry favor clearly.

It made Jango very happy about his decision to have a kid cloned for him instead of getting a lover because if this was the kind of shit they’d pull than Jango was better off without honestly. No, leave it to him and Boba.

“The order of the Star Knights have always belonged to the starbirds since darksiders started to hunt them.” Dooku murmured quietly, settling his teacup on the saucer as he let out a deep breath. “Always been sworn to the starbirds until they disappeared thanks to the Sith who hunted them to extinction. When I returned to Serenno… I was sworn to it.” He exposed his right wrist where the bird rising from fire was tattooed onto his skin in black ink. “My life to the starbirds.” He glanced at Obi-Wan.

‘Bet you never figured you’d ever meet one.’ Jango thought dryly.

Looking at Kenobi, Jango understood what the other was thinking.

No one could account for Kenobi sticking his nose into their business.

“Now…” The redhead in question set his cup down, letting out a hum as he focused on Dooku. “I think its about time you told me what was going on. The truth please since you have sworn yourself to the starbirds enemy.” Obi-Wan smiled at the man but it wasn’t what Jango would considered a nice smile, too many teeth.

Clearly Dooku felt the same way as he paled slightly and tightened his grasp on his own thighs. 


	24. Not for me but for them

“So, let me summarize this correctly.” Obi-Wan said in a clipped tone. “You, the only remaining Knight of the Star Order of Serenno, an order that was never very large but devoted to the starbirds and protected them when Sith hunted us to extinctions bridge, have sworn yourself to the service of a Sith lord who will more than likely try to hunt us once he figures it out.” Obi-Wan lifted one finger, eyes squarely focused on Dooku.

Anakin didn’t envy him, not under Obi-Wan’s pinning gaze. He might be the older starbird and the more powerful one, but Obi-Wan and the power of his mind was the more dangerous thing as he directed his powers into the lance that penetrated dragon hide if he wanted.

It was Obi-Wan who could turn the tide of a war with a few well placed words from a silver tongue.

No, Anakin did not envy Dooku.

“You then went along with the plan to violate the old cloning accords of ethics where you have now created not one, not two but over millions of identical looking men. All indoctrinated to serve in a war with no freedom of their own and their wills subjected and therefor they are _slaves_ to the will of another with the added horror of the fact that they are all equipped with transmitter chips that will at the right phrase wipe their will out to carry out certain commands.” Here two fingers rose to Obi-Wan’s words.

By the wall, Jango twitched a bit as Obi-Wan glanced in his direction, the bounty hunter looking grim but waning at Obi-Wan’s words and directed eyes.

But to his relief they returned to Dooku once more. “And in planning with this army of cloned men, you have agreed to launch and intergalactic war that will set not only the galaxy at large in danger but also the children I’m currently carrying.” Obi-Wan ruthlessly listed, one more finger coming up and Anakin realized what the other was up to.

He was listing the offenses Dooku had committed both against the vow as a Star knight but also as a former Jedi.

“All of this is so the Sith Lord can eventually take over the entire galaxy and create an Empire though you planned to get rid of said Sith before that could happen and instate yourself, never mind that this Sith is more trained than you.” The last finger came up as a total of five. “Did I leave anything out?”

The Count opened his mouth then closed it and shook his head mutely, whether in an attempt not to incriminate himself further or honestly having no other thing to say.

Obi-Wan let out a hum, frowning a bit as he sat back on the couch to rub his chin. “Good, because these five counts are still one too many for my taste.” He said snappily before throwing a glare at Anakin.

Taking the cue, Anakin hurried up with the sandwich and came over to his mate, handing it off with a soft little trill even as the idea of a chocolate and sea cucumber sandwich just didn’t sit right with his stomach.

But well, Obi-Wan was pregnant so cravings were bound.

Maybe he should be happy it wasn’t something like pickled ginger and stuff with vanilla sauce?

Setting the plate down after eating half the sandwich in a careful manner, Obi-Wan carefully brushed himself down and stood as he leveled a sever stare at Dooku. “I’ve felt the growing mass of darkness everywhere in the galaxy with every step I’ve taken for years now. But I _never_ expected a traitor in my own linage.” He said sharply and Dooku winced. “Nor did I ever expect someone sworn to the protection of starbirds to ever even contemplate the utter betrayal of allying with starbirds sworn enemy to the point of becoming one.”Obi-Wan moved over to Dooku, staring down at him with narrowed eyes. “What do you have to say in your defense? Is anything I’ve accused you of untrue?”

Yan Dooku only shook his head before he breathed out, staring up at Obi-Wan with a gaze that Anakin could sympathize with.

Adoration and worry, worry about what the other would think and what he would do with the things he were told

Oh Anakin was all too familiar with that.

“Please believe me when I say that I did not think any starbirds lived. If I had known…” The count trailed off under Obi-Wan unimpressed gaze.

“You swore an oath.” Obi-Wan murmured. “I’m here to collect on it. Not for myself, not for Anakin, not for the Order and certainly not for the Republic. But for my future children and grandchildren should they ever be a reality.” He reached out, stroking his thumb over Dooku’s cheekbone.

Blinking a bit, Anakin watched sparks go off where Obi-Wan’s skin brushed the counts and watched how the man shivered a bit before he went down on one knee in front of the redhead. “Then my service you shall have, Knight Kenobi. As sworn by all Counts of Serenno before me.” He murmured.

It could be the relief but for a moment Anakin felt like something was lifting in the room, becoming brighter somehow.

But that was absurd...  


	25. A wait

Tucked into an alcove with blankets wrapped around him as the rain pounded against the glass, Obi-Wan pretended he didn’t know he was being observed while reading the downloaded novel Yan had gotten him, one of many really, as they waited for the Council to arrive from Coruscant.

Or well, five of them since all of them leaving would be suspicious to the ‘dear’ Chancellor. The rest would be present via holo and the two most important lifetime members of the council were coming, Yoda the grandmaster of the Order and Mace Windu, Master of the Order.

But that wasn’t important right now.

The curious amber eyes peeking at him from behind a potted plant however were.

‘He must think he’s being very clever, hiding behind that wide pot and plant…’ Obi-Wan thought to himself, lips twitching a bit before he buried his nose deeper into his pad so Boba wouldn’t see his lips turn into a small grin.

He could feel Jango’s son’s curiosity a mile away, the ten year old having followed Obi-Wan since he left his quarters with Anakin earlier until the other starbird had been lured away by Yan and Jango at the prospect of training as long as Obi-Wan promised to remain in the alcove reading and not to go following a wild bantha chase.

Which Ob-Wan had promised.

Beside it was no danger to him sitting in one of the facility alcoves with a pad full of good works, a blanket wrapped around him with a pillow at his back, a thermos of tea and a curious child watching him.

‘Well look whose finally getting brave.’ He noted as Boba slowly made his way around the plant and towards him until the boy was finally standing by the alcove. Looking up from the pad, Obi-Wan gave the curious and unaltered clone a small smile in greeting. “I was wondering when you’d choose to approach.” He teased gently.

Boba’s cheeks colored and he awkwardly tucked his wavy hair behind his ears while shifting on his feet. “Dad says you’re pregnant?” He mumbled out, not wanting to admit to being embarrassed clearly.

Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan settled the pad down after putting in a mark where he was. “I am. My mate and me are having little birds in a few months.” He confirmed, watching how Boba’s eyes flickered down to his stomach and then back up quickly.

“C-Can I see?” Boba squirmed. “I haven’t really left Kamino but I never seen someone with babies before. The Kamino’s clone their kids too and remove what they think won’t benefit them.” He babbled out nervously.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan absorbed that information before sitting up and untucking the blanket around him, taking note how tense Boba was, as if the boy wanted to skitter back while Obi-Wan was sitting up.

But then Boba caught sight of the swelled stomach, eyes firmly locked onto the curve. “…Is your stomach suppose to do that? I don’t remember you looking like that when talking to my dad when you two got here.” He eeped.

“Its a bit more obvious when I’m sitting but I have been here for over two weeks you know. I’ve gotten bigger as the kids have grown larger inside of me.” Obi-Wan chuckled, rubbing his stomach lightly.

By the time Jango and the others returned to check on Obi-Wan and drag him for lunch, Boba had his hands on Obi-Wan’s stomach, babbling to the little birds as now the kid had also latched onto calling them.

Jango stared at the scene before dropping his face in his hands and mumbling to himself. ‘I’m never gonna get away from the Jedi now.’ He thought deadpanned to himself as Boba referred to himself as the babies ori’vod. ‘Not now that Boba’s claimed the kids as his siblings.’


	26. Utterly normal

“Oh come on Obi-Wan, cheer up!”

Obi-Wan continued staring at the ceiling with his hands still resting on the swell of his stomach as he laid on the couch surrounded by pillows, looking contemplative before he finally spoke up. “This morning, I sneezed and then I wet myself. I went to holo the healers at the temple because I figured that can’t be normal and thought something was wrong with me. Only to be told that its totally normal for pregnant mammalian people with their bodies in change to wet themselves when they sneeze, cough or strain themselves in some manner.” He said in a sedate tone before slowly turning his head to look at them. “ _Normal_ they said.” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

Dooku was doing his best not to look up from where he was busily making tea, a jar of imported honey sitting on the tray beside him making it clear it was for Obi-Wan.

Cody watched it all from his position sitting against his vode’s legs, Rex hands gently teasing his scalp since they were assigned to the Jedi for the day with the others training.

It was honestly a bit hilarious to watch how everyone was behaving around the man.

On one hand it was clear they were trying to behave delicately around him so not to upset him yet on the other hand it was clear some of them at least in a manner feared him.

“I should have just gone to Kix.” Obi-Wan grumbled before moaning obscenely when Anakin started to carefully rub the mans bare feet. “Oh that feels so good.” He trilled.

Finally the Count came over with tea, giving his lineage a small smile. “I have some tea for you here Obi-Wan, honey too to mix in. Its herbal and good for joint pains and works against water retention.”  He settled it down on the coffee table.

‘Seems the Kamino’s are doing everything they can to try and integrate themselves with the pregnant Jedi though they may not understand that there was a baby coming. Or well, two?’ Cody mused on that, peering at the curved up stomach. Tubes couldn’t hold two vode but apparently a body could hold two and even more from what Kix had told them.

Cody rather liked Obi-Wan and Skywalker, the two Jedi were interesting and Obi-Wan was…

They both fought for the vode.

They might be trying to keep it quiet but they had all caught onto the fact that those two had called the Jedi council to Kamino and were looking over laws, Obi-Wan sending Dooku sever looks each time the mention of the clone army and how many were already created or in tubes.

Like a disapproving teacher.

No, no more sever almost…

It felt a bit like the disappointment Cody sometimes had gotten from older clones when he had failed certain tasks.

“Its safe for him to drink right?” Anakin suddenly asked, eyeing the tea. “I mean I had to read up a lot of what we’re not suppose to eat when pregnant. Like raw fish or meat and the obvious ones like no alcohol but there was a limit to how much caffeine one could get to. About two hundred milligram or something?” He looked between the two.

“Its herbal. No caffeine Skywalker.” Dooku assured, sitting down in one of the arm chairs as Obi-Wan eagerly reached for a cup and used to Force to lift the pot and fill it and add honey.

“Don’t mind him.” Obi-Wan huffed a bit, stirring the tea. “He went into a minor fit yesterday night while reading up on all the things I supposedly should not eat anymore considering I have a diverse diet as a Jedi.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m just worried.” The blond weakly defended himself, giving his best puppy dog eyes at Obi-Wan.

“And this is my body.” Obi-Wan returned dryly, blowing on the tea and then taking a sip. “I am fully aware that I can not eat unpasteurized meat, fish or cheese. I’ve also gone over the medications I take with Kix and alternatives have been found for the ones that are not safe for me or the baby.” He gave his mate a long look.

Who was starting to gain a sheepish look.

Yeah these Jedi were hilarious but Cody had nothing but respect for Obi-Wan, who was incubating a baby in his own body and fighting at the same time.

“…Can someone make me a hot water bottle? I’d really like a hottie for my back and I’d rather not get up at all. Or a warm gel pack, I’d take anything about now.”

Sniggering a bit, Cody got to his feet to get the Jedi one.


	27. Arrivals

Tilting his head slowly, Jango narrowed his eyes before looking at Skywalker as the man continued to fiddle with a droid he was repairing for Boba since the boy had come pleading the Jedi. “What is Kenobi doing?” He questioned slowly.

“Nesting.” The Jedi said absently, frowning a bit as he prodded at something before gaining a grossed out look.

“Nesting?” Jango echoed the others words.

Dooku saw fit to take over. “Avians who are gravid, seeing as technically birds do not get pregnant as its defined as carrying ones offspring within the body but birds carry eggs that finish the development, tend to prepare nests to lay them and as he’s an avian in human form, he exhibits certain traits.” The Count explained, the two watching Obi-Wan fluff blankets and pillows around in the window sill of the room where he would be comfortable. “Obi-Wan is however human and therefor is pregnant but he retains certain behaviors of his avian counterpart.” He explained.

Tilting his head, Jango watched Obi-Wan stuff another pillow around where he guessed the man would rest his rear. “So can we expect more avian behavior?” He wondered.

“Not until he gets ready for birth I imagine.” Skywalker trilled, his face scrunched up as he pulled out sticky caramel out of the droid. “He might start cleaning himself and the area around him or move around in repeated circles.” He added while shaking his hand of the sticky mess.

Oh, so that’s why Boba’s little droid wouldn’t work.

“Please have a conversation with your son about this Fett.” The blond groaned. “Candy do _not_ mix well with circuitry, at all.”

Nodding a bit, Jango wrinkled his nose. “Where did he even get caramel from?” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck while wondering when in all gods names he started associating with Jedi of all things willingly.

“I believe from Obi-Wan.” Dooku hummed, gesturing helplessly with his hands when Jango shot him a stare. “They talk.” He explained. “Obi-Wan gives the treats he has to share and I believe he currently has a rather large weakness for wide brown eyes begging.” He smirked at Jango.

“Ugh, domesticating Boba it is.” Jango sighed before smiling slightly. “Or at least get him to not stuff caramel where it shouldn’t be.” He amended. Then he smirked and tilted his head. “Did he use his puppy eyes on you too to get you to fix the droid?” He teased.

Skywalker just grumbled at him and continued with the droid.

‘Okay, check Skywalker off as co-babysitter. Boba needs to be held in check so him and Obi-Wan if nesscary since Skywalker gives in to the puppy eyes.’ Jango mentally noted before turning when the door opened, one of the clones standing there with his hands on his knees.

“Jedi…  Ship… Just landed.” He panted out.

Obi-Wan let out a trill and crawled away from his just finished nest and getting up to his feet, making his way hurriedly towards the door with excitement in his eyes and some worry.

And Skywalker hurried after, abandoning the droid in favor of his mate but Jango could not blame him in that.

Jango remained precisely where he was with Dooku as the two traded glances before both settled in to wait.

It was all they could really do until the Jedi had decided the fate of the army.  


	28. A reckoning

Rubbing his face and his ears, Yoda sighed deeply. “What to say I do not know. Sith on Coruscant, hiding under our noses, millions of sentient _clones_ on this planet that have been commissioned for the Jedi Order yet are chipped to eventually kill us and all with their own personalities as far as Obi-Wan says, my former padawan-” Here he gave Yan a long look, despite the Fallen order member hiding by the door where Obi-Wan had left him when he returned and dragged the man by his ear to the meeting. “The member of an order thought extinct that serve the Starbirds. And my former master pregnant and nesting. Also grumpy.” He glanced at Obi-Wan, the rest of the council joined him as they were spread about the meeting room of the Kaminos with seven there in the flesh and the rest in holo.

Said starbird just shrugged then pointed at Anakin who blinked at them all in confusion. His expression clearly stated. ‘What did I do?’

“What has Skywalker done now?” Plo asked, sounding rather confused.

“He hasn’t brought nesting material. I had to find it all on my own.” Obi-Wan huffed.

“But… this isn’t a true nest.” Anakin blinked at his mate. “We’re not going to be here for the birth… are we?” He squeaked out, suddenly wide eyed and tugging on his own tabards.

“We may be, there’s a lot of clones here Anakin and they may need us.” Obi-Wan frowned at him. “I’m not letting them get lost in bureaucracy of the Senate or Force forbid, some kind of horrid slavery thing. Nor am I letting them become the army they were ordered for.” He shook his head firmly.

“But you’re pregnant!” Anakin whined as if that was reason enough for Obi-Wan to go and hide in the temple though fair be, it should honestly and then Anakin remembered where they were and glanced at the council that was made up of five flesh people and seven holos.

Yoda just raised his ears. “If stop him you think I can, then misjudged the situation you have.” He grumbled, ears twitching.

Mace just sniggered at him, the bastard.

“Maybe we should focus on the clones?” Plo suggested. “It is not our biggest issue but its one of the more pressing one we may be able to deal with.” He rubbed his chin.

“Do you have a plan Master Plo?” Obi-Wan tilted his head.

The man hesitated then sighed and nodded. “Yes, but it will involve throwing a former master and friend of ours under.” He said sadly.

“…Sifo.” Yan spoke up for the first time. “You want to blame it all on him and use him as a scapegoat, have him financed by war hungry leeches like the Trade Federation.” He said quietly.

“You have made our situation hard.” Plo lifted his gaze to Yan, voice hard. “You have manipulated Sifo and the Sith master has manipulated you. So yes, but remember who lead Sifo down this path.” He grunted and Yan looked away.

“I could work.” Mace rubbed his chin. “If spun the right way.” He frowned. “We would have to stop production now though, maybe if we do it the right way, the Kaminos will not harm those already made nor decommission anymore. Frankly a barbaric practice.” He shivered.

“But that is how they have made their life, snuffing out what is not useful.” Obi-Wan sighed before frowning. “But if we manage to spin it the right way… what will we do with these men?” He looked around.

“There are many organizations they can join.” Shaak leaned forward, her voice soft and a small smile on her lips. “Many places who would welcome capable, skilled men such as these for defense or to help them build. You say there are medics among them too?” She waited for Obi-Wan to nod. “Then that will also be of use, just because skills have been taught for war, does not mean one _has_ to use them for it.” She finished up.

Smiling a bit at that, Obi-Wan nodded. “Its been a while since I heard actual wisdom from the Council.”

There was a trade of looks before Yoda leaned forward, sitting on the very edge of his seat. “Reminded us someone has, that our role in the galaxy much larger once was. Free to send us the Senate has been… for far too long. Yes Obi-Wan, correct you are. I admit my old master, you were right.” He snorted.

Chuckling a bit, Obi-Wan waddled over to the troll and wrapped him in a hug. “Oh I know, it took you all quite a few years to admit it though.” He teased.

“Maybe all these men could help us out actually.” Mace pondered. “The order is… not as large as it once was… and the hutts are many and the slavery market huge along with the pirates and other riffraff around the galaxy not to mention all the times the Senate sends us to fix their problems…” He looked around. “Maybe its time for the Jedi Order to have allies once more?”

The room went quiet, everyone holding their breath at the suggestion.

“…Maybe it is.” Shaak agreed.

One by one, each member of the council nodded.

It was time to rock the foundation of the Republic and not in the way Darth Sidious expected.

“Let there be a reckoning.” Plo said in grim satisfaction, sitting back in his chair.


	29. Sweet mate

Eyeing the crates that the troopers were helping carry in, Anakin let out a relieved breath before picking up one for himself as the pilot gave a jaunty wave before she took off. “Thank you all for helping me out.” He said warmly towards Rex, the trooper giving him a wry grin in return.

“Course, considering how Obi-Wan looks every time he goes nest material hunting, we better top him up with some huh?” The man said in a somewhat teasing tone.

Snorting a bit, Anakin nodded. “This is packed up from our quarters honestly, Qui-Gon, our former master, helped them out so the crates should be pretty much filled with everything we need since Obi-Wan is determined to stay and help you all while the rest of the Order deals with everything else.” He shrugged.

There was some sniggering.

They had all heard Obi-Wan yelling at the council two days ago about the idea of involving the clones until Anakin could sooth him and talked him through the idea. The other starbird had reluctantly agreed before turning on the Council to inform them that the troopers were _not_ leaving until the Order could guarantee the safety of the vode in the face of Senate scrutiny.

But that also meant Obi-Wan needed a more permanent nest and was turning their quarters on Kamino into a proper one.

Qui-Gon had taken care of that thank the Force, by packing up things they would need and shipping it out with one of the Jedi pilots on a supply run to some of the far off observation stations.

Four crates, all packed to the brim with both Anakin and Obi-Wan’s things and apparently some baby items that would be necessary.

Anakin assumed that meant clothes.

And diapers?

Oh Force, he had no idea how to change a diaper actually and the thought made him stop mid corridor, eyes wide.

“Anakin?” Rex raised a brow, stopping beside him.

Turning wide eyes on the other, Anakin choked out an answer. “I don’t know how to change a diaper.”

The vode exchanged long looks before they all shrugged. “We don’t know either.”

“But I’m about to be a dad!” Anakin squeaked, a bit horrified. “Does Obi-Wan know how to change a diaper?” He questioned out loud.

“Oh shut your hollering Skywalker,” They all looked up to see Jango coming down the hall, a frown on the mans face. “If neither of you Jedi do than I do. I changed Boba’s diaper often enough.” He huffed while rolling his eyes for point.

It was a sarcastic and spiky delivery yet it had Anakin’s shoulders relaxing because _someone_ knew. “Does that mean you’ll teach me?” He asked desperately.

Jango paused a bit, eyes squinting at him before huffing in obvious surprise. “Well I’ll be damned, you’re panicking.”

Anakin shrugged, hugging the crate to his chest a bit. “There’s a lot to learn. The baby won’t stop just cause I’m panicking.” He muttered.

“Ugh, you’re gonna be fine.” Jango rolled his eyes.

Letting out a huff, Anakin continued walking, almost stomping all the way to what was now their quarters and he was in a horrendous mood until he looked up and found Obi-Wan standing there rubbing his stomach as he stood by the window and peered out though he turned to the door when it opened.

Unable not to smile at that, Anakin set the crate down and moved to his waiting mate, wrapping his arms around him and cupping his stomach with one hand. “Hey, got our stuff. The others helped.” He said quietly.

Obi-Wan trilled softly at him, pecking him on the cheek while pressing into the hand on his stomach. “Thank you Anakin, and thank you all too Rex, Waxer and Cody.” He sent them all a warm smile.

‘He’s beautiful.’ Anakin marveled, nosing into the others hair as Obi-Wan spoke to the clones, stroking the curved stomach with a tender hand as he let go of his panic just for a little while longer.


	30. Little birds

Standing straight backed with his head slightly inclined in respect and deference he no longer had for the one in front of him, Yan went through the plans of the future with Sidious, all too aware of Obi-Wan sitting silently four meters behind him in the communication room as they spoke about wide spread galactic massacre with Sidious blue shape as the only light of the room.

He could almost feel the ruffling of feathers Obi-Wan did not have in human form but that wasn’t stopping him from pretty much puffing up like an avian during a threat display it seemed which amused the knight of the star Order.

“There is one more thing.” Sidious drawled as Yan thought their meeting drew to an end as they finished talking about the CIS, clones and the galaxy wide war that they had been planning.

“My lord?” Yan blinked, honestly a bit confused.

“Kenobi and Skywalker,” The old man drawled, sitting back while jutting out his chin a bit and Yan could feel his muscles tense as if a viper had coiled around him. “Be gentle with them, I have plans for both of them. Little birds like them who sing so sweetly are valuable, each in their own right of course but yes. I intend to have them both so ensure that they do not…” He trailed off and a smirk appeared over his lips, exposed when Sidious tipped his head up enough to show his face to anyone in the room in what he thought was a secure connection. “Temporarily snuffed out, I’d hate to start from scratch.”

Yan could feel his blood turn to ice.

Temporarily snuffed out. Little birds.

Sidious _knew_ what Skywalker and Obi-Wan were.

He knew they were starbirds.

Oh kark a Sith knew there were starbirds alive, the only creatures that could permanently kill a starbird knew there were two alive!

He didn’t let his panic out and instead bowed to the man. “As you wish my lord.” Yan murmured, the holo turning off.

Slowly he turned to look at Obi-Wan, watching how pale and tight the others face looked.

Neither said anything for a long moment. “He knows.” Obi-Wan finally murmured.

“So his words imply,” Yan agreed, slowly moving over and settling down on one knee in front of the seated Jedi, taking his hands to gently rub them. “I won’t let him have you, not you, not Skywalker and certainly not your little birds as you say. This-” He gestured towards the holopad with a nod of his head that had recorded the entire conversation. “Is just one of many steps of the dance to bring him down and he will never touch your little birds, of this I, Yan Dooku of Serenno, swear.” He murmured.

Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath, obviously struggling a bit and Yan could have sympathy with that considering the flush of hormones that was currently going through the others pregnancy swollen body.

So he remained quiet and continued rubbing at the Jedi’s hands while mentally counting, getting to his feet when he heard the door open. Huh, he got to thirty, Skywalker must have been close by.

Just as expected, Skywalker was standing in the doorway, eyes slightly wild and a tiny bit out of breath though he quickly calmed down when he saw Obi-Wan just sitting on a chair looking unharmed. Yan stepped back to provide space for the man.

Quickly the Jedi knight stepped in and let the door shut behind him for privacy, ruffled curls smoothed over with a hand now that he was calmer at the sight of an unharmed mate as he made his way over to Obi-Wan with questions screaming in his blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Skywalker asked quietly, eyes focused on Obi-Wan and solely him as he knelt down beside his mate.

“Not really, hug?” Obi-Wan smiled meekly at his mate, opening his arms to the blond for his requested comfort and breathing out in relief when the others strong arms instantly wrapped around him as he nosed into the curls for the tactile comfort. “I’ll tell you about it in our quarters after a cup of tea but right now I just…” He trailed off.

“Shh, no need to explain right now,” Skywalker murmured into the others clothes, Yan barely hearing him with how muffled it was against Obi-Wan’s soft tunic. “I’m here for yo-ah!” The two pulled from each other in surprise, staring at each other with wide eyes to Yan’s surprise before they both focused down on Obi-Wan’s swollen stomach.

Quickly Skywalker returned his hands to Obi-Wan’s stomach, a delighted smile lighting up his face. “Was that…” He trailed off.

“I think so. Its only happened at night so far.” Obi-Wan breathed out then laughed suddenly and this time Yan could see why.

The others stomach _wobbled_.

The little birds had _kicked_ and Yan couldn’t help a wry smile of his own as Skywalker crooned in utter delight as he leaned in with both his hands still on his mates stomach as he pressed tiny kisses all over the others face before rubbing their noses together as they chirped and trilled to each other. Most likely heaping praise onto his mate by the way Obi-Wan’s neck was coloring a deep red and his smile turned ever wider.

‘Well, that serves as a good distraction from Sidious for now at least.’ He thought with some amusement.

Joy was a good distraction.


	31. Avian size

Blinking at the crystal flower with wide eyes, Obi-Wan gave a delighted laugh before looking up at his mate and opening his arms which had Anakin instantly swoop down for the offered hug with a trill. “Its beautiful Anakin! Where did you get it?” Obi-Wan questioned his mate while ignoring Jango and Dooku who had started to plot together.

Something about Palpatine and strike team which was why they were up in one of the observation lounges to watch one of the strongest team of clones work though they had all been asked if they wanted to show off.

Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure though and it wasn’t like they’d be able to pull it off, getting the troopers to Coruscant and then close to a karking _Sith_.

He had more important things to consider anyhow, his nest was as good as done with lots of home material and silk that smelled of beautiful home and warmth.

“I made it, I gathered rain water and ocean rocks that the kaminos bring up to grow algae on, they didn’t need all of them though and I could have a few.” He said cheerfully as he sat down beside Obi-Wan on the same bench as his mate on the observation deck, paying no attention to what was happening below.

“So you shaped it with the Force and inward fire?” Obi-Wan turned the rose slowly, beaming. “Clever mate.” He cooed and leaned in on the bench, pressing kiss to a preening Anakin’s cheek as the blond rested his hands on the others belly, stroking slowly in hope for more kicks since the babies had steadily been getting more active the bigger they got.

“Okay so I’ve been wondering about that.” Fett suddenly said, frowning at them and disturbing both Anakin and Obi-Wan from their private little moment.

“What?” Obi-Wan puzzled, smiling when Boba came scuttling in and crawling into the Mando’a’s lap for a hug as he gave Obi-Wan a friendly grin.

He had a feeling the kid came from one of the younger clone sections to play. All kids needed socialization with others after all and all the clones were different people even if they looked the same.

Arms around Boba after ruffling his curling, floofy hair with a hand, Jango shrugged. “You two have a human form and a bird form right?” He looked between them, lips curling wryly when both nodded. “And you can both switch seamlessly between them should you wish?”

Both Starbirds exchanged looks at that, frowning at each other before Obi-Wan spoke slowly since he could express himself better. As he answered he absently played with his crystal rose gift. “In a manner yes, but the thing is that we’re not small birds. The first starbirds were born in the hearts of a supernova, the implosion pulls in the Force and then explodes in a rush of energy and life and… radiation. Fire so hot in could evaporate planets.” He said thoughtfully under the wide but interested eyes of both Yan and Jango.

“Fascinating,” The count murmured under his breath, obviously he didn’t quite know how the creation of a Starbird happened. “Is how you were created?” He looked between them.

Anakin gave a nod. “I didn’t have parents at all, I was created by the Force and a star. I’m still not quite sure what happened with my mother being my mother… its kind of impossible.” He looked away, confused and sad as he loved Shmi and had lost her.

Petting his mates hand, Obi-Wan smiled wryly to the others. “I’m not sure about me actually. The Jedi found me all those ages ago when I was still a babe in my first cycle and there were no one else around. There were reports of supernova but how I got to Stewjon where I was found is a big mystery,” He shrugged a bit before humming. “Regardless, yes we can switch, but we’re large birds, bigger than most humans and we put of heat since we’re kind of made of fire though we don’t burn anything unless we want. I can’t switch right now because of obvious reasons.” Obi-Wan stroked his stomach.

Anakin bounced a bit on the bench but stopped when Obi-Wan sent him a sharp look since he bounced his mate around too. “Like Obi-Wan said, we’re big birds, while we can change there are some restrictions like Obi-Wan being pregnant stopping him until he gives birth. There’s also the fact that we’re inside the facility, its too small for us, this room would make us hit our heads.” He explained.

Jango and Yan stared at them while Boba just grinned.

He had asked ages ago how big the birds were.

“Yer shitting me, you’re absolutely huge than? You’re made of fire does that mean you can melt like durasteel walls? Could you melt this facility?” Jango stared at them, forgetting he had his son on his lap as he cursed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin grinned. “If we wanted to, we could burn planets, that’s why we can’t allow Sith to turn us, we’re a natural force of the Force itself, we’re powerful and nearly unstoppable and the only creatures that can really kill us is Sith and each others.” Obi-Wan explained with his smile fading jut a bit.

“…I’m karking grateful we’re on the same side.” Jango shook his head, obviously wondering how karked he would have been had he gone up against two starbirds if they went into their bird forms.

Anakin and Obi-Wan just laughed before the blond dragged his heavily pregnant mate into his lap and tickled him to the squeals of the redhead who tried to escape, laughing in delight and scolding Anakin at the same time as he tried to push the hands digging into his plush sides and stomach to tease.

Life was beautiful in this moment.


	32. Leashes imagined

Caressing a napping Anakin’s palm gently with his fingertips, Obi-Wan smiled down at him with a tender look on his face as he affectionately traced the lines of the hand as he thought about that superstition of reading the palm that some people believed in.

He knew it wasn’t real for starbirds, his hand had looked different in each life, with short lines leading long lives and long lines leading short lives where the ‘lifeline’ supposedly went in the palm.

Yet he wondered sometimes if there was a little bit of truth in it.

Certainly he had believed in stranger things that turned out to be true, like his ability to to lift things with a wave of his hand or perceive the future with the Force if he only focused and meditated.

That thought had him stilling, staring at Anakin.

He could feel a collar wrap around his neck like a noose, pulling him as he strained against it as if it was a leash intent on making him submit as his stomach ached and he shivered a bit while looking away.

A warning maybe?

Or was it his own fear speaking since he knew that Sidious was aware of them being starbirds?

He could easily imagine what the other had in mind for Anakin, powerful Force child that he was, he would make a grand apprentice and a feat of accomplishment for a Sith to be the first to ever have a starbird as their apprentice.

Himself?

Obi-Wan was wary.

He could imagine himself being drained for blood of course, to keep the Sith immortal…

But he could also imagine worse fates.

The fate that would have him contained to a room, fetid breath washing over his face as clammy hands brushed his body and for a moment it all felt so real he almost vomited. And then he really did need to vomit as his imagination and morning sickness combined, Obi-Wan shooting from the couch of his Kamino quarters to rush towards the fresher.

Anakin crashed onto the floor, dislodged from Obi-Wan’s lap where he had been napping, the blond only taking an extra moment to get his senses before he rushed after Obi-Wan, crooning in worry as he held back hair while Obi-Wan chucked his guts into the toilet, his entire body shaking as he threw up every last bit until he was empty, slumping back against his mate and curling in there.

“Two more months of morning sickness.” Anakin trilled at him, nosing at his sweaty temple before standing and using the Force to lift Obi-Wan. “You’ll be at the five month mark than and the morning sickness will pass.” He continued trilling as he carried Obi-Wan to the couch.

“Than its ‘only’ seven months left.” Obi-Wan said dryly, his mouth tasting of bile.

Anakin just nosed at his hair and settled Obi-Wan down on the couch with his legs up, tucking a blanket around him before he went to the kitchen.

Blissfully Obi-Wan heard him pour water into a glass and also opening the fridge to most likely get some juice to rinse his mouth as outside the rain pounded away at the Kamino facility.

Yet still the sensation of something wrapping around Obi-Wan’s throat remained as Anakin returned with two glasses, one of water and the other of a pinkish juice of maloora fruit that Obi-Wan had been craving lately.

Letting out a soft noise as Anakin aided him, Obi-Wan tried not to focus on his anxiety, pressing his nose into the others collarbone as he held onto the glass of chilled juice.

‘…I don’t want to wear a collar.’ Obi-Wan shivered, Anakin pulling the blanket more up around the redhead’s shoulders with care. ‘I don’t want to be leashed.’


	33. Larger

As he started to get larger, Obi-Wan also started to slow down a lot more, becoming more a nesting creature than a social creature since his instincts demanded he keep himself and his burgeoning lives safe from harm.

Good thing people didn’t mind visiting him in his room and sitting either on the bedside or the floor to speak with him.

Yan of course pulled a chair to sit on but that was him being his usual self so Obi-Wan didn’t mind.

Some of the younger clones and Boba he even allowed to crawl into his nest with him to cuddle, needing the physical comfort when Anakin was off in the Kamino facility, teaching the clones, planning or training with Jango and the brothers.

His stomach was so swollen with the babies now, Obi-Wan hoped it wouldn’t get bigger but something told him they would and he’d be reduced to waddling all over.

Pouting a bit, he carefully disentangled himself from his nest and carefully made his way towards the kitchen, needing tea.

Of course he got caught up in a full fledged mechanic argument as Anakin stubbornly held on to that the P something was the superior machine to a machine Jango was tooting as the best as several of the brothers pinged in with what they thought were the best and what they had flown with in simulations.

Chuckling softly at that, Obi-Wan limped to the kitchen and half noticed the silence before Anakin was suddenly there, trilling softly into his ear while hugging as Jango and the others went back to their discussion as Anakin joined Obi-Wan in the kitchenette instead. “You’re limping. Is it your hip again?” The blond nosed at Obi-Wan’s hair and ear in an affectionate move.

“Yeah, but we were warned about this. Cartilage is softening in my hip area to make the space necessary, you remember right?” Obi-Wan put his hand to the counter to push himself up on his toes only for Anakin to quickly reach up and grab the sapir tea tin, putting it down in front of Obi-Wan. “Anakin…” He grumbled.

“Please don’t push yourself mate,” Anakin nosed at him again, rubbing Obi-Wan’s stomach with one hand. “The healers said you would have to accept help as you get bigger. You’re not an embarrassment, just my lovely mate, I love helping you.” He assured

Muttering with a bit of a blush in his cheek, Obi-Wan measured up tea instead of answering as he waited on the pot to boil.

So he was a tiny bit ashamed of how his changing body reduced some of his abilities if he didn’t fill it out with the Force as a crutch. It was just so strange to no longer be able to reach his toes without sitting down or how his hip ached daily because of the softened cartilage and than there was the constant hormones not to speak about the nightmares he was having.

Pausing a bit, Obi-Wan rested a hand over Anakin’s before turning slowly, ignoring the boiling water kettle as he peered up into blue eyes. “…Anakin, I might be having visions.” He started only to hesitate even as Anakin tensed against him.

The fellow starbirds eyes turned dark as he cupped Obi-Wan to him, trying to make himself bigger somehow and simultaneously cover Obi-Wan up from view. “Tell me everything.” He demanded quietly and intently, a string of worry in his voice.

Pressing his nose to Anakin’s neck, Obi-Wan sunk into him and quietly told him each detail he could of the maybe vision, the sensation of hands, the brush of air past his ear and how it did _not_ feel like Anakin. He left nothing out even as it made him nauseous and frightened, clinging to his mate.

“I won’t let them collar you, never ever, not my mate,” Anakin crooned quietly, holding Obi-Wan tightly to him as he ran one hand comfortingly up and down the others back. “No slavers and no Sith will ever have you,” His hand cupped around the swollen stomach covetously and protectively at the same time. “Nor our children.” Anakin swore.

‘No… Ani would burn planets before he allowed our little birds to be taken.’ That should alarm Obi-Wan as a Jedi but all it did in that moment was reassure him as he sunk into the other man, fine tremors rolling through his body as he was held tight by his mate.


	34. Enemies within

Grateful that it was one of the rare days of sun on Kamino as he bowed to the recently arrived Jedi, Anakin put up as calm a smile as he could even though he mostly wanted to throw at least one of them off the building and into the ocean for the sharks to have instead of letting them enter.

But the Jedi council had sent Pong Krell to guard Prosset Dibs while he examined the biochips to see what they could pick up from it now that the kaminoan’s had been convinced to remove them from the troopers heads since they had managed to convince them that the biochips were not sanctioned by the Jedi, Dooku managing to back them up confirming this.

It was a good thing Palpatine had never been directly involved with the clones or the kaminoan and therefor would know nothing about the chips he could control them with were gone.

“I welcome you both to Kamino, I hope your stay here will be pleasant though I warn you both that Kamino is usually not so sunny.” Anakin said as they bowed back to him.

Knight Krell gave him a grim smile. “Oh, that’s alright. I like rain.” He gave a smile with too many teeth and Anakin instantly latched onto that.

Well maybe he wanted to throw both off the building and into the ocean, for he did not think he would like this besalisk either. He was nothing like Dex for sure, arrogance already oozing of his voice from that simple greeting.

Dibs on the other hand was just sulking, clearly he did not want to be there but he had to go where the council sent him, still on probation and punishment after he tried to murder Windu.

And that was why Anakin did not want him on Kamino.

He didn’t want the almost murder near his pregnant and already stressed mate from the visions.

Yet he had no choice and lead the two in to show them their rooms. “Well, then you’ll get to see the rain in an hour or so I imagine.” Anakin hummed, listening to them following. “You’ll be rooming near a lab to make study easier, me and Knight Kenobi are in another section.” He explained quietly.

Behind him, the two Jedi traded glances before Dibs let out a small nod.

“I see, and where is Knight Kenobi right now? Haven’t seen him in months.” Krell questioned.

Glancing behind him, Anakin shrugged. “With some of the clones, most likely telling them stories. He likes to do story hour with the youngest of them.” Anakin volunteered, discomfort crawling up his spine.

He didn’t want to tell them more than that.

For some reason the idea of them knowing exactly where Obi-Wan was in the buildings were… bad.

Was it because of Dibs perhaps?

Or was something wrong.

“I see, well that’s kind of him.” Krell drawled even as Dibs snorted and looked away, grumbling to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest.

As he did, Anakin got a sight of the cuffs the man wore. They were of the kind that allowed the man to feel the Force but not touch it as the Jedi order would never lock someone out of the Force but Dibs was a flight risk. So the cuffs were the next best thing.

Utterly grateful when he finally found the assigned quarters, Anakin stepped back and gestured to the door. “Here, this will be your rooms. A droid will come by every five hour to hear if you need anything and the lab is just down the hall.” He pulled up a smile, hoping it looked genuine as he watched the besalisk cue himself to the door and Dibs walk in.

“Then I will see you another time Skywalker.” Krell grinned at him, his throatsack blowing up a bit before he walked in after the human and the door closed.

Watching the closed door, Anakin deflated a bit in relief, closing his eyes before turning and heading back to his shared quarters with his pregnant mate before he did something regrettable… like throwing those two out of the building and into the ocean for shark feed.

()()()

“Is he gone?”

“Yes he scuttled off almost immediately after the door closed, now get those cuff off, we need to start working, **he** didn’t give his long time to get our hands on Kenobi.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, I hate wearing those things. Tell me you got the collar ready?”

A big hand held up a blood red collar lined with gold. “Right here heh.”


	35. Heating moment

Feeling drool drip from his mouth onto the floor, Obi-Wan struggled to get his mind to function as he worked his eyes open only to meet the darkness of a blindfold and wiggling his arms confirmed that his arms were cuffed together with binders covering his hands and up over his wrists. That wasn’t good, his mind knew that wasn’t good but he was so fuzzy feeling, the strong indicator of him being drugged since normally his mind was sharp as a tack unless he had only just woken up or it was right after some marvelous sex with his mate.

But how had this happened?

Anakin would never put him into binders and the other had been more worried about anything hurting the baby than Obi-Wan had been since Obi-Wan was conscious about what went into his body and had a diet plan along with approved medications and vitamins.

He couldn’t quite remember…

He had been curled up with Boba in his reading nook where he had made one of his temporary nests, reading a story to the youngling since Jango was sparring with both Yan and Anakin, the latter having left his mate reluctantly though he didn’t quite explain his reluctance. They had been curled up and…

“He’s waking up, drug him again.” A voice snapped, the tone a deep baritone that indicated someone of a larger frame and with a jolt, Obi-Wan realized that he was on a transport, being shaken around with the vibration of an engine below his ear.

“I’m not sure that’s healthy for the baby, _he_ wants them both doesn’t he? Both Kenobi and his new brat?” Another voice responded, sounding lower pitched and Obi-Wan whined when hands touched him, prodding at his stomach. “If we give him any more sedation he might have a miscarriage.” The second voice mused thoughtfully though not really concerned sounding.

That thought had Obi-Wan whimpering in fear as he tried to squirm away from the person touching him, even his dazed up brain understanding the threat towards his and Anakin’s hatchling.  

“He can make more if that happens. Sidious won’t be too upset if we lose the brat as long as we get Kenobi to him. You heard his orders too, get Kenobi, no matter the casualties or property damage and leave a trail for Skywalker to follow.” The first one growled out.

There was a deep sigh.

Then Obi-Wan yelped as he was rolled onto his back and his head jerked to the side, his neck extending painfully before there was a quick, painful pinch at the taut skin.

Exhaling at the pain, Obi-Wan winced as there was a pat on his neck. “Just go back to sleep Kenobi, it be better for you and for us.” The lower pitched voice said and by the touch of the hand they seemed to be roughly humanoid sized Obi-Wan would claim.

He lost his focus after that, drugs pumping through his system with the beat of his own heart as he laid on the cold floor of a transport.

To Sidious waiting, greedy hands.

Underneath the black blindfold fat tears rolled unnoticed under the dark cloth only to be soaked up into it.

‘Ani…’

()()()

The doors were slammed open interrupting the fierce mock battle going on as Anakin turned, blinking in confusion only for his blood to freeze in his veins when the clone only stopped long enough to collect his breath before yelling with wild eyes.

“Boba’s in the medbay and Master Obi-Wan has disappeared!”


	36. Comfort or revenge

‘I knew it… I knew it, I had a bad feeling the moment they landed. But _this_!?’ Anakin stood like a statue as Jango fussed over the unconscious Boba, the child sporting a bad head wound and saber injuries to his side as the boy must have tried to protect Obi-Wan despite it all and coming out of it worse for wear.

But nothing life threatening at least.

Boba would come out of this with scars yes but he would live, there would be no permanent disabilities like the loss of an arm or a leg.

“I’ve spoken with the Jedi council,” Anakin jerked to at the grave voice, turning to look at Yan as the man entered with a serious look on his face. “They’ll be on guard but there’s not much they can really do without alerting the chancellor. The clones will have the ship ready in ten minutes time, are you ready?” The austere count questioned.

Nodding firmly, Anakin turned to the former Jedi. “Yes, I want my mate back and I’ll scorch Coruscant for Obi-Wan.” Fire flickered to life over Anakin’s body at his words before suddenly stifling and dying when the blond took a deep, sharp breath.

Yan watched that, blinking slowly before reaching out and cautiously touching Anakin’s shoulder. “Easy…” He rumbled.

“I know, Obi-Wan would not approve if I let go.” Anakin breathed deeply before shaking his head. “Lets go, I need to get off this planet, I need to feel like I’m doing something or I’m going to go nuts.” He grunted.

There was a shift and they both looked over to where Jango stood, the mando’a face the picture of rage. “I want to come with. They hurt my son and I want revenge.” He growled ferally.

Trading glances, Yan and Anakin hesitated before Yan moved over to the bounty hunter. “And your son? If he wakes without you here?” He questioned in a none-confrontational tone.

That had Jango hesitating, glancing down at Boba who had yet to open his eyes. “He…arrg…” He growled and rubbed his face before sitting down heavily on the bed. “…Pong Krell and Prosset Dibs huh? I’ll remember those names.” He took Boba’s small hand in his, holding onto it with a conflicted look on his face before he outright laid down in the bed and wrapped himself around his son, stroking Boba’s cheek gently.

Watching, Anakin swallowed, hoping his hatchlings would be alright, that his mate would be alright before turning sharply, hearing Yan follow quickly.

‘Hold on Obi-Wan, I’m coming. Just… hold on.’

()()()

Refusing to open his eyes seems so childish but Obi-Wan will not open his eyes.

Not yet.

He can feel a soft bed beneath him, softer than anything he’s really comfortable with and silk all around him. And worse than that… a weight around his neck.

Tight and clinging, pressing into his skin.

A collar that blocks him from the Force.

‘I’m on Coruscant… _he_ has me now. Oh Anakin please come.’ Obi-Wan quivered, unable to stop himself.

After a moment of nothing happening he opened his eyes slowly to look around the room.

A fourposter bed with deep red draping canopy’s that could be pulled down to darken and create a warm little cave, the bed covered in black silk sheets and a ton of pillows.

Worse than the bed though not as bad as the collar was the fact that Obi-Wan’s clothes had also been changed, now sporting a silky almost sheer blue robe that did nothing to hide the bulge of his pregnancy swollen stomach and Obi-Wan pushed himself up and sat back against the headboard, staring at the door he suspected was the way out as he trembled at the thought of someone pawing all over him to change his clothes into _this_.

‘Anakin… Anakin please…’ He tensed up, the door shifting open as Obi-Wan clenched his hands into the sheets. ‘Anakin!’


	37. Avarice

There he stood in all his hideous glory, a gloating smile on his face as he stared at Obi-Wan.

Sheev Palpatine or Darth Sidious, whatever name you called him by it was all the same to Obi-Wan as he huddled up against the headboard with his arms going protectively around his middle as if he could protect his rather large stomach.

Even the hip pain from his softening cartilage is ignored in this moment as Sidious steps slowly into the room, his ostentatious robe trailing the floor. “I was wondering if you would still would be asleep my pretty birdie, Pong got overeager with the sedation to the point I wondered if you would actually miscarry.” The Sith purred as he closed the distance between them, the heels of his boots making no noise on the soft carpet of the room.

Obi-Wan said nothing even as he tightened his grasp around his little birds, safe as they were in the womb while his eyes flickering quickly to the door that had closed behind the man and then back to Sidious, noting with trepidation that the man settled a knee on the bed. “…Where are they?” He rasped out.

Sidious stopped his progress, cocking his head a bit before standing and moving over to a display he placed his hand to which brought out a terminal that he typed. Good as his vision was, Obi-Wan could see he was ordering beverage, water jug and an iced tea without caffeine.

‘Avoiding hot liquids I can throw at him…’ Obi-Wan gnawed on the inside of his cheek as the man turned back.

“Disposed off, they have served their purpose as I could hardly have them lingering around to alert the Jedi council where to find you after all my pretty bird,” Sidious languish returned to the bed, higher up towards the headboard and Obi-Wan inched away as best he could without actually leaving the bed. “Krell did go down harder than Dibs but then again, four arms does do the trick for wielding more sabers but a burning throatsack is a deterrent to stop a besalisk.” The man chuckled cruelly.

There would be no escape for Obi-Wan but his reluctance would be apparent still in his desire to not be close to the Sith.

And then he couldn’t move at all as he was held still in a Force grip, Sidious raising his hand to grasp the star birds chin and slowly tilt Obi-Wan’s head back and forth, pale avaricious eyes examining him closely before the hand settled on his cheek for a moment in a testing touch before it slowly trailed down Obi-Wan’s neck, lingering ever so slightly at the throat where the pulse beat a rapid tattoo and then continuing down slowly over Obi-Wan’s chest until it rest on Obi-Wan’s bulging stomach.

If he could move he would be vomiting for sure as he stared at the pale eyes locked on his stomach, the greed and victory in those eyes making him sick.

“A star bird all for myself and soon your mate will come along to try and free you. He’d do anything for you… and these.” Sidious sneered, pressing his hand lightly in until Obi-Wan’s stomach hurt.

A flutter of rage and fear spiked through Obi-Wan before he managed to let go as Sidious pulled back as the door opened, a droid rolling in with a tray of drinks and even some snacks. “Well, let not say I starve my captives.” Sidious chortled, standing up and waving the droid over.

Utterly helpless as he sat against the headboard with the collar shining around his throat, Obi-Wan stared at the man before bowing his head and begging forgiveness of his children for the danger they were now in.

“I suggest you both eat and drink,” Sidious voice, his tone oozing of smug satisfaction. “You’ll be needing the strength for both yourself and your little one as I have appointments for you… after all, I know the power of a star birds blood.”

Head snapping up, Obi-Wan stared at the other in horror as Sidious smiled at him with too many teeth, the disguise of grandfatherly parental worry long abandoned with his pray captured and helpless, like a cat playing with an overwhelmed bird between its paws, just waiting for a little twitch for a little bit more amusement.

A cruel game, that was what this was for the other man.

Reaching out slowly, Obi-Wan accepted the water of the droids tray. ‘…If I become weak I will never escape, he’s at least right about me needing to keep up my strength.’ Obi-Wan stared at the old man as he drank, shivering under the gaze as it flickered yellow in the Sith’s avarice.


	38. Danger danger, run away

Rubbing his beard down, Qui-Gon stared at the bodies that the judicial had alerted the Jedi order to. Krell and Dibs, both both decapitated with a lightsaber with Dibs showing no defense wounds which indicated he was attacked first with Krell covered in various scrapes and missing an arm.

All of it lightsaber related injuries.

If they hadn’t already known thanks to Yan then this would really put the nail in the coffin that the Sith lord was on Coruscant. And boy did that stills ting deep in his heart to know that Yan had fallen so far.

Qui-Gon still refused to take the man’s call.

But right now he could not afford to be selfish.

Palpatine had Obi-Wan and they needed proof to investigate him, needed the judicals on their side and needed to be able to present their case to the Senate after the fact to avoid a backlash from the public.

The kidnapping of a pregnant being would do it but only if they could prove that Palpatine had Obi-Wan.

‘Which we still can’t.’ Qui-Gon thought bitterly before looking at the officer he had been paired with. “Anything?” He asked softly, frowning a bit.

She glanced up before nodding. “Maybe. All Jedi are equipped with the Order’s own specialized brand of comms right?” Minella questioned before standing up by Krell’s body to wipe her hands on a cloth, the water from searching his belt clinging to her hands.

Nodding, Qui-Gon moved closer. “Yes, they’re boosted to provide communication when we’re separated during paired missions. To ensure we can contact each other to provide aid or to find an extraction point that works for all Jedi. Why?” He questioned in bemusement.

“Because Krell doesn’t have a comm and yet Dibs does.” She said with some grim satisfaction. “So my question is this, can Jedi comm’s be tracked?” Minella crossed her arms over her chest, her muscles pushing the uniform.

Eyes widening at the implication, Qui-Gon put his hand over his own comm. “…I don’t know but its no time like the present to find that out. If you’re willing to come with the temple with me officer?” He gestured to the car.

“Lead the way Master Jinn.” She nodded sternly.

‘Hold on Obi-Wan, just a while longer. Two more days and Anakin will be on planet too…’ Qui-Gon thought with a tinge of desperation as he hoped by that time that they knew where Obi-Wan was being kept.

()()()

Whimpering faintly as he turned his head away, Obi-Wan tried to keep still as blood was drawn from him by the med droid that Palpatine had called into his room and had ordered to take a full blood work sample from Obi-Wan who had been forced still with a Force grip as the med bot approached the bed.

It actually hurt quite a bit and he figured that had more to do with his state at the moment.

Honestly Obi-Wan had no idea how much time had gone by but so far he had been feed eight time by a droid who would come by so if he was correct that meant three meals a day but without a true window or a clock, it was hard to tell.

Palpatine came and went as he wanted, clearly living his life outside Obi-Wan’s gilded cell but he came by often enough to leave Obi-Wan on edge as he paced his room or went to the fresher as needed.

But at least the blood sample was all that was going to be taken from him in that moment.

“Now the embryonic fluid sample.” Palpatine drawled and Obi-Wan instantly started struggling to get off the bed only to be pulled back with a loud yelp and kept still once more.

That left Obi-Wan with only one option as the droid pulled up his tunic to get to the swollen stomach, stretchmarks and all in display. “You may feel a slight sting.” It droned out in a monotone and Obi-Wan let out a cry as the needle pierced the taunt skin of his belly.

Far up in space another sat up rigidly in his seat, hearing his mate cry out in pain and fear. “Obi-Wan!”


	39. Hold on

Not even Qui-Gon could have stopped Anakin at the moment he jumped out of the ship, the ramp barely down as he practically flew down it with his robe flaring dramatically out behind him.

There was only one person who could have stopped him at this point and that was Obi-Wan Kenobi himself standing in his path and unfortunately that man was the one that was missing. The council didn’t even try to step into the man’s way as Dooku jogged to keep up with him, causing the rest to follow.

“Skywalker, we can-”

Cutting Mace off, Anakin continued towards the skycar portion of the hanger. “I can hear Obi-Wan. He’s crying, he’s screaming.” The starbird hissed out.

“He’s been like this since we entered orbit,” Yan stated, panting a bit. “I can’t hear what he’s saying but it may be an effect of their mating bond that allows him to hear his mate’s cries for help.” He explained quickly, sounding a tiny bit out of breath.

Cursing a bit, Mace nodded in understanding while exchanging a worried look with Adi.

Stopping Skywalker like this would be close to impossible, especially if he could hear Obi-Wan crying out in pain and fear.

Force knew that humans could be bad about their partners but actual mating instincts?

That was a whole other ballgame.

And Starbirds mated for life.

But…

“Skywalker if you rush in there Obi-Wan may become even more hurt.” Mace grabbed the other by the shoulder. “The Sith lord may kill him just out of petty revenge!” He hissed at the other, desperate for him to slow down.

Anakin froze, his eyes wide as he focused on Mace before he let out a trill so sharp and piercing those with sensitive ears slapped their hands over them even in the dim noise of the hanger, Mace included.

Depa moved forward, touching Anakin’s shoulder. “We won’t let him stay there long, we’ll help you get him back but please Anakin, you need to think of his and your little ones safety. If we rush in blindly…” She trailed off before frowning. “Can you tell where he is?” She added.

Nodding with his hands tugging at his own curls, Anakin stared at them with wide eyes. “Hear him, feel him. He’s so scared. Not for himself but for the little birds. I’ve never felt him like this before, I need to… please we have to…” Anakin was clearly close to a panic attack.

Exchanging looks around, the council nodded in understanding.

Clearly they would not be able to stop Skywalker and honestly who knew how much time they had if Obi-Wan was really as scared as the man was indicating.

“We’ll come with you.” Plo rumbled deeply, moving towards another skycar with Eeth, Kit and Stass joining him as Yan, Mace, Depa and Saesee stayed with Anakin.

Yoda pointed his cane at Anakin. “Find your mate you will, bring my master home you shall… different things have been, difficult to accept the words he has said lately has but right he may be. Bring him home?” He added in a quietly pleading tone.

Anakin nodded, practically vibrating out of his skin before jumping into the skycar driver seat, starting it up as the others jumped in.

He knew that Kit, who had taken control of the other skycar, would follow him. But that concept was a distant one as all he could really focus on was the sharp trilling noises in his head that was Obi-Wan, desperate and in fear.

‘Hold on, I’m coming Obi-Wan, I’m coming my mate…’ He took off as quickly as he could with someone uttering a curse in the car and another yelping out a prayer for safety.

Anakin hardly noticed, his mind consumed with fire and mate.


	40. Danger clothed in fire

Its Anakin everyone worries about as they make their way to the lavish apartment that belongs to the Chancellor, Anakin’s entire body vibrating with certainty as he can hear Obi-Wan, his hand often finding his saber and the Force fluctuating around him.

And he is a danger, a worry for sure even with Qui-Gon having meet up with them with four judicial officers who get explained that they are there because of Skywalker and his mating instincts leading him directly to his mate.

It apparently softens something in the woman leading them as they watch Anakin’s vibrating body in the elevator, blue eyes focused on a single spot above them that must be where Obi-Wan is.

And yes, fire flickers his body as they move to confront Palpatine, the man’s grandfatherly visage turning terrifying and dark.

But they’ve forgotten something.

Obi-Wan is a starbird too and his mate is within range, breaking the bonds that holds him captive.

Qui-Gon sees Anakin’s head snap towards the wall, blue eyes widening before the knight calls out. “HIT THE FLOOR!”

Grabbing the closest Judaical, Qui-Gon drags the man down to the floor while seeing Kit do the same with the two closest to him and Stass dragging the last one with her even as Palpatine makes his way closer to the window and balcony of the apartment.

The next moment Qui-Gon just holds his breath as heat washes over them, the smell of burning hair and the shriek of metal confirming that fire is indeed washing over them but not directly touching them.

It pulls back finally and Qui-Gon dares to lift his head and holds his breath once more because there’s a hole through _several_ walls, melting metal and burning fabric right into a bedroom where there is a ball of fire and barely through the flames he can see a shape.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin scrambles off the floor, jumping through the holes, avoiding dripping metal even as Qui-Gon glances towards the balcony.

Palpatine is gone.

‘Bastard saw his chance and escaped.’ Qui-Gon lips pulled into a taunt grimace before pulling himself up and following after Anakin quickly but the closer he got, the warmer it got, metal dripping and running down from ceiling and walls from Obi-Wan’s heat.

“Stay there master!” Anakin stopped, glancing back at him. “Obi-Wan isn’t going to… he’s wrapped up in a protective fire and I need to… I don’t think anyone else can get close to him!” He called out over the roar of the fire before glancing at his powered down saber and then throwing it at Qui-Gon.

Then he made his way through the last hole as Qui-Gon watched his two former padawans, listening to Anakin trill and chirp at Obi-Wan.

There was a shift beside him, Mace joining Qui-Gon at the fourth wall while grimacing at the heat pouring out. “Palpatine got away, we need to put the entire GAR and order on alert.” He murmured quietly as he watched Anakin trying to approach the ball of fire, his tabards already catching fire and his boots leaving behind marks as the soles melted.

But Anakin himself was fine, no fire would damage a starbird who were reborn in novas. ‘But what about their first birth?’ Qui-Gon glanced worriedly at Obi-Wan who had yet to respond to the chirps and trills. ‘Does the first birth entail that same nova?’ He swallowed nervously even as he nodded in agreement to Mace words.

Finally though there was an uncertain, answering chirp from within the fire that had Anakin moving into the fire as fast as he could.

On a cue from the Force, Qui-Gon summed his fight discarded robe and watched Mace do the same, understanding in each others eyes as the other council members joined them in listening to the chirps and trills that were soothing and questioning in nature from within the fire.

Slowly the fire retreated, leaving behind two bare humanoids, Anakin wrapped around his very pregnant mate in a tight embrace.

Breathing out, feeling exhausted as adrenaline was finally letting go, Qui-Gon moved through the still dripping hole in the wall towards the two before stopping as he felt his boots stick to the floor that bore the same signs of melting as the ceiling and walls. “…Anakin?” He called out, watching Obi-Wan jerk in panic and look up, his face going frightened to relief when he saw who it was. “Hello Obi-Wan.”

“Hi master.” Obi-Wan rasped out, smiling meekly before yelping when Anakin stood with Obi-Wan in his arms, the blond quickly moving towards them to get out of the melting room.

‘This is going to be one hell of a report.’ Qui-Gon noted to himself even as he wrapped his robe around Obi-Wan’s bare form.


	41. Are we okay?

Practically vibrating as the healer continued to carefully scan Obi-Wan, Anakin finally had enough as he let out a loud, shrill chirp that got everyone’s attention. “Please tell me our little birds are alright!?!” He demanded from the healers, blue eyes wide and desperate.

It was Obi-Wan who answered, smiling softly. “They’re okay my love, I can feel them, healthy and fine, glowing in the Force.” He assured quietly, avoiding reaching out to touch Anakin as that would interfere with the scan. He knew very well that the healers would not let him go unless they were sure themselves that nothing would be left behind of ill influence, especially as Obi-Wan was in a fragile state.

Anakin slumped a bit, nodding shakily before shaking himself and looking to Qui-Gon. “Thanks for picking up clothes for us master.” He finally thanked the man, having been in to much of an anxiety fuled fit to do it before.

Qui-Gon nodded serenely, smiling slightly. The sight of Obi-Wan and Anakin dressed only in robes  as the blond strode into the Halls with his pregnant mate in his arms, surrounded by the council would be a sight the Halls would remember for years to come.

Of course the reason for it was less nice than the amusing sight of course of two almost nude Jedi in robes.

Also Anakin discovering the melted metal in his hair that had cooled down had been hilarious as he took a blow torch to it to melt it into a bedpan.

“Obi, are you alright?” Anakin suddenly questioned softly, prompting Qui-Gon out of his mind to look at the redhead once more.

“He tried to hurt our little birds…” Obi-Wan murmured, staring at the wall with a darkening frown, the evidence of fear and anger still there though they disappeared a bit or were hidden when the healer pulled back to check in on his terminal.

That allowed Anakin to finally take his mate’s hand and rub it gently, settling on the same bed to cuddle against him “Obi, what do you want me to do?” He asked quietly, nuzzling at his hair when Obi-Wan settled his head on the others black tunic covered shoulder.

“My protective instincts are screaming to eliminate the threat to our little birds while my mind and my devotion to the code scream that we should have him arrested,” Obi-Wan huffed before focusing on the Jedi council. “So I’ll stay out of the way, I don’t think I can be involved in this at all. I can’t be impartial.” He whispered.

“Considering it all,” Stass moved forward, resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I do not think anyone blames you at all for that Obi-Wan.” She smiled softly.

“Grateful we should be that calm down Obi-Wan his mate could,” Yoda said, pulling himself up on the medical bed to touch Obi-Wan’s upper arm with worry. “See the damage from the temple I did, binoculars.” He explained at their confused looks. “Protective fire wrapped you were.”

Obi-Wan colored at that while Anakin stroked his mate’s hair back gently.

“…Okay we’re clearly missing out on something here, care to explain?” Mace raised his brow.

Yoda looked to him, raising his ears before looking at his old master.

“…Starbirds can implode when the danger becomes to great, when there are no other choice,” Obi-Wan explained quietly. “Sometimes the choice are taken out of our hands when we get frightened. Its how we die for good, by imploding either caused by someone else taking our hope and terrifying us or by choosing to implode.” Obi-Wan confessed before shrugging as he peered at them through his fringe as they absorbed the news.

“…You mean to tell me you were a literal walking bomb back in the apartment? You could have imploded in fire and taken out what I would assume was the entire building?” Depa gaped at him.

“…More like several buildings.” Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. “I was… terrified, not for myself but for them.” Obi-Wan rested his hands on his stomach. “I didn’t want the Sith to have them, he would have…” He trembled a bit then turned and hid his face in Anakin’s shoulder.

Trilling soothingly, Anakin hugged his mate as Yoda patted the redhead’s arm slowly, obviously neither concerned about the idea of exploding.

‘Well, we came close to dying today,’ Qui-Gon thought to himself, rubbing his chin while wondering where the kark that Sith had run of to because he’d like to introduce the karking sleemo to his fist… _hard_. ‘Frighten my padawans and try to steal my grandbabies will you and think you’re getting away scoot free? Oh I don’t think so.’ Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, staring at the wall over the couples head, feeling Yan rest his hand on his shoulder.

He wouldn’t be alone in hunting the Sith down.


	42. Short for Kerosene

True to his words, Obi-Wan stays away from the entire issue of the now missing and on the run Sith Lord currently most likely roaming Coruscant’s slums in an attempt to hide and get away most likely. No Obi-Wan quietly and calmly curls up with his mate in their quarters, hiding from the temple and galaxy with his mate as he heals from whatever minor injuries he was exposed to from multiple of samples taken by Palpatine.

Staying away from the search for the man, the information the troopers are collecting and Qui-Gon and Yan hunting through Coruscant for the man.

Though Plo had asked a good question before Obi-Wan left the Halls with his Anakin and the little birds inside of him.

Why had Palpatine abducted Obi-Wan when starbirds could _implode_ and take themselves out for good along with their captor?

It didn’t seem like a thing Sith would do without some kind of survival tactic.

“They don’t know,” Anakin answered simply. “Sith who are exposed to it don’t survive to write down the fire that burns them and those who know about the starbirds last defense against the dark side don’t write it down just in case something like this would happen. Its the very last line of defense to avoid giving the Sith an immortal apprentice or the galaxy an immortal Sith to crush it.” He explained while lifting Obi-Wan into a hoverchair with as much care as possible to not jostle Obi-Wan’s pregnancy heavy body, the redhead accepting the protective nature of his mate with a roll of his eyes but to be fair, he was tired and didn’t want to move much.

“Most assume some kind of accident in the past when Sith have burned from starbirds implosion,” Obi-Wan continued quietly, resting his hands in his lap. “And I’m more than content to keep it that way. The last line of defense that they don’t know about and therefor can’t find a way to suppress.” He finished with a yawn.

Leaning down, Anakin pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s cheek. “Okay, nest time. We can hear what’s going on later but right now you need rest and bet so do our little birds after the stress you’ve gone through.” He murmured seriously, pushing the chair towards the door.

Smiling wryly, Obi-Wan waved at the others even as he settled back in the chair.

To sleep in his own bed would be a miracle.

()()()

Sneering to himself as he dodged yet another spotlight, Sidious ensured his hood was up to avoid being spotted by all the clones hunting him down.

Of all the things to go wrong…

_How_ had they figured it out!?

When?

It didn’t matter.

This would complicate the situation yes but Sidious still had majority, he still had the droid army.

He would grab power of the galaxy if it was the last thing he did, he had come so far and wasn’t about to give up now even as he was walking through the slums of Coruscant with rain dripping down on his black cloak as he avoided the troopers seemingly everywhere.

To late did he notice he was being _herded_ down a particular path.

To late did he take note of the clone troopers moving along the roof above him, keeping up with him with ease as Sidious was trying to avoid being noticed while they had top ground where people rarely looked.

By the time he noticed the prowling troopers, it was too late as the rain came down even stronger, soaking all of them in the gray light of Coruscant slums.

Barely able to bring up his lightsaber in time for the first blast, Sidious growled and lifted the trooper off his feet to snap his neck however the first blast was a distraction from the true weapon.

Fire may not harm a starbird, born in the hearts of stars as they are. But fire would totally burn a Sith lord who is distracted as a flamethrower is turned on him, Sidious focus on the blast and the trooper who had tried to shoot him.

Kero grinned in utter delight as he unleashed the fire on the man who would not only try harming one of _their_ Jedi but a pregnant one and _abduct_ them from the clones own home base! Kero was going to enjoy burning him to cinders as Sidious screamed in pain, the fire swallowing his body whole and lighting fabric, hair and skin on fire!


	43. In the moment

Caressing the bulging stomach gently with his fingertips, Anakin trilled softly into his mate’s ear as Obi-Wan soaked up the comfort of being at home. So far the other starbird had yet to leave their quarters despite being home for a good week but Anakin didn’t blame him.

Obi-Wan still did katas gingerly in their living room, he ate and he meet up with those who came to see them in their quarters.

If he needed to remain in their nest area to feel safe and soak in comfort than Anakin would be more than happy to provide just that for his mate. And honestly Anakin needed it himself, the fear of discovering Obi-Wan missing still aching in his bones like a physical manifestation.

And the sight of those bruise marks on the others stomach had made him even more upset.

Palpatine could have done _anything_ to his mate, to his little birds.

They could have died and Anakin could once more be alone in the wide galaxy as the only Republican starbird.

‘I would have gone into wild space if that happened,’ He thought bleakly to himself, hooking his chin onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder as his mate continued watching the holo, some kind of documentary that Anakin didn’t care for but wanted his mate to be comfortable so he had said yes to see. ‘I would have left and never come back… I would have let myself implode and become the star dust of the galaxy without him. I can’t do loneliness once more and knowing my mate is fully gone.’ Anakin breathed out shakily and then smiled when there was a push against his fingers.

They were all alive, thinking ‘if’ would only drive him insane and like Master Qui-Gon liked to say, ‘stay in the moment’.

Stay in the moment with his mate and his unborn children, stay in the moment of happiness where at least for now Obi-Wan was safe though they would never truly be safe until the damn Sith was dealt with.

A hand cupped his and squeezed, prompting Anakin to shift his mate until Obi-Wan was sitting sideways instead so he was able to look the other in the eye more easily. Obi-Wan smiled at that and nuzzled his nose against Anakin’s. “I’m going to be alright. Our hatchlings will be alright.” He promised quietly.

Breathing out, Anakin pressed a kiss to the others cheek. “I know… I just… I keep expecting you to be gone. Keep thinking you’re missing and I…” He swallowed heavily, feeling tears press heavy against the back of his head.

Obi-Wan chirped gently, pressing their foreheads together. “I know. I keep waking and expecting to be back there… but I’m not. You found me, you got me back home. You got _us_ back home.” He took his mate’s hands and pressed them to his stomach.

Smiling at that, Anakin glanced down, chuckling when the twins kicked inside of the other as if in agreement with their carrier. “I got you home… you’re home,” He repeated. “I’ll believe it soon, I just… need the reassurance of seeing and feeling you.” Anakin wrapped his arms around the other, settling his hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back.

They lapsed into silence for a while, just soaking in each others company until Obi-Wan let out a thoughtful noise. “You know, we never did settle on names for them.” He blinked heavily.

“To be fair,” Anakin rubbed the belly. “We don’t know the gender since we decided not to ask. But we could pick a few options I guess?” He added with excitement, their children forming in his mind as he thought of names.

Rubbing his beard slowly, Obi-Wan smiled. “Well… Shmi? After your mother perhaps if one of them is a girl?”

Flattered and a bit misty eyed, Anakin kissed the other softly. “Maybe as a middle name… I like the name Leia.” He murmured.

“Leia…” Obi-Wan tested the name in his mouth before smiling in agreement, nodding. “I like it, if we have a girl. How about a boy name?” He shifted. “I kind of like Luke, it means light giver.” He grinned.

Snorting at that, Anakin nodded. “Luke the light giver. Well that’s a good name for a starbird’s first life if I ever heard one.” He continued sniggering before blinking. “Wait, what does Leia mean? Do you know.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Obi-Wan squinted before shrugging. “Now I’m not sure but I think it means child of heaven?” He said uncertainly.

The two stared at each other before cracking up as they both realized the same thing.

Leia Skywalker, the child of heaven walking the sky.

It was good to laugh finally, after all the days of torment and fear.


	44. It's time

Pausing, Obi-Wan frowned before slowly setting down his cup of freshly made tea. “Anakin?” He called out for his mate. Today had been a slow day, Obi-Wan had woken up and decided to just wander about in his leggings and one of Anakin’s stolen soft tunics that smelled of his mate but the last five minutes… something seemed to be building in the Force.

“One moment love,” Anakin called back in answer. “Washing my hands!”

Huffing a bit, Obi-Wan nodded as he held onto the counter as the anxiety bubbled away inside of him with the Force seemingly tugging at his mind. ‘But why? What’s going on?’ He wondered as he wished the Force could be a little more descriptive instead of just tugging at his senses in a ‘danger, danger’ alert.

He got his answer moments later as darkness flooded the Force, causing Obi-Wan’s knees to buckle as he cried out in shock, hands still gripping the countertop as his knees hit the floor. Faintly he could hear Anakin cry out too, a flash of fire from somewhere outside of the kitchen but Obi-Wan’s focus was on himself as pain exploded inside of him and wetness leaked down his thighs.

Looking down shakily, Obi-Wan stared at the puddle which gathered around his knees that he _hoped_ was piss.

And wasn’t that a novel experience, hoping you had peed yourself.

Though considering the hip and back pain he could feel shooting through him, Obi-Wan was feeling rather certain it was not piss.

But it was too early, it was two months and two weeks too early!

“A-Anakin!” He trilled in fear, shaking.

“Coming!” Anakin stuttered out from the living room, sounding bewildered and shaky. “What the kark was that darkness?” The other said in lieu of anything else to say even as Obi-Wan heard him stagger to his feet somewhere inside of the quarters.

Swallowing, Obi-Wan trembled on his knees. “Anakin… I’m in labor!” He cried out in desperation.

There was a pause as the Force bloomed with shock and then Anakin was there suddenly, on his knees by Obi-Wan’s side with his eyes inhumanly wide as he gathered his mate into his arms and jerked to his feet. “Halls! Now!” He said sharply, wanting no argument when he used that kind of tone.

Not that Obi-Wan was about to offer one as he clung to his mate for the second time in a month to be carried off to the Halls of Healing though this time it was from his own quarters which was much safer than where he was being kept by Palpatine and hidden from his own mate and family.

“You’re not suppose to… Obi-Wan what the kark happened?” Anakin hissed as he rushed towards the elevators, two knights hastily stepping aside to let them in first as they noticed the panic in their Force auras and Obi-Wan’s wet leggings despite Obi-Wan spotting one of them having a nosebleed. “You still have ten weeks left!” Anakin snapped out as they entered, smacking the controls with the Force since his arms were occupied.

Flinching a bit, Obi-Wan dug his fingertips into his mate’s shoulders. “I-I know that, don’t you think I know that?” He panted. “That flash of darkness came and… and…” Obi-Wan groaned at a flash of pain going up his spine.

“…And it triggered your labor.” Anakin finished, no small amount of horror in his voice.

Pushing his face into his mate chest, Obi-Wan nodded with a whimper. “It hurts Anakin.” He confessed.

A sharp, predatory bird cry escaped Anakin’s throat as he turned frustrated eyes on the floor numbers. “Come on, come on go faster.” He hissed at the control as he held onto his mate, half contemplating calling Qui-Gon despite the man being out there somewhere.

“…Ani… what if it goes all wrong? I’m not suppose to… not yet, our babies aren’t quite ready yet,” Obi-Wan shuddered, his face pressed to Anakin’s neck. “Anakin… I’m scared.” He sobbed into the others tunic.

The arms tightened around him, Anakin’s entire body tensing before sprinting into movement as the elevator doors pinged open. “Its gonna be okay, you’re gonna be alright, you’re all gonna be alright.” Anakin swore as he raced through the hall, Jedi all jumping out of his path as Obi-Wan shook in his arms.

‘I don’t want to loose my little birds, I don’t want to loose my babies!’ Obi-Wan knew he must be drawing blood even through the others tunic with how tight his grip was becoming, his nails needing a trim and therefor pressing into skin at this point even through the tunic but he was too tense, too in pain to stop himself.

Obi-Wan was scared.

 


	45. Support on the way

Kicking lightly at a charred limb, Yan grimaced before nodding and looking at Qui-Gon. “Well, I didn’t expect that darkside backlash but he’s dead as a mummified corpse at this point,” He said in a raspy tone thanks to the backlash though his voice was filled with vicious satisfaction before turning a smile on the trooper who turned the man into cinders. “Well done… Kero yes? A suitable name.” He offered in a drawl, as if he hadn’t been bleeding from a nosebleed moments before, as if both him and Qui-Gon hadn’t collapsed because of the amount of darkside energy going through them with the trooper giving a jaunty wave now that the two are back on their feet.

Kero felt way too giddy for what he had done so Qui-Gon assumed he was somewhat pyromaniac, not the first trooper Qui-Gon met with that inclination honestly but he was really more worried about the dark wave of energy they had felt.

It would honestly not shock Qui-Gon to know the entire planet felt the tsunami of dark energy and especially the temple regardless how far away it was from these slums of Coruscant. ‘I do hope none of the younglings were scared by it…’ Qui-Gon frowned to himself while rubbing his beard. ‘Oh who am I kidding, we’re going to hear from the crechemaster about this, the babies are sure to have been woken up.’ He breathed out heavily because if there was one thing he hated doing it was waking the babies.

“Hopefully the Jedi in the long term ward haven’t been effected by this,” Yan suddenly announced as he turned back from Kero and Qui-Gon gaze snapped sharply to him, blinking before wincing with guilt as he hadn’t even considered the long term patients. “Force knows those people have it bad enough.” Yan finished in a weary rumble.

“Yes, though maybe this is for the better? If the Force clears up thanks to this,” Qui-Gon glanced down at the dead corpse at their feet. “Maybe the long term visions and preconception ward will have a few empty beds because they can gather themselves a bit more…” He trailed off thoughtfully.

Shrugging, Yan moved away as the Judaical finally arrived to take scope of the scene though the troopers still ran the show with Qui-Gon only staying to observe since the Judaical had no idea about Sith related things, they were only there since Palpatine was convicted of other crimes. It would honestly shock Qui-Gon if any of the law enforcement knew what a Sith was, outside of the troopers and Jedi, no one really cared anymore what a Sith was despite old wars being fought by Sith on Coruscant. “Potentially Qui-Gon, but we can’t rely on that for sure. Coruscant’s only life is the beings who roam it, its become a planet of metal.” Yan stated seriously as he threw the bloody handkerchief into a nearby trashcan with a little frivolous use of the Force.

About to respond, Qui-Gon blinked as his comm started squealing only to jerk when moments later so did Yan’s.

Stepping further from the crime scene, Qui-Gon jerked his comm off his belt as Yan came closer to listen. “Jinn.” He greeted shortly only to blink when there was a canopy of voices on the other side which had him exchanging a. confused look with Yan

About to repeat himself to try and get a proper answer, Mace finally responded on the other end. “JINN!” The council member roared, almost making Qui-Gon drop his comm in sheer surprise. “Get your ass back in the temple! Kenobi’s giving birth!” The man’s voice seemed to echo a bit.

Oh wait, that was just in Qui-Gon’s mind, Mace still speaking but Qui-Gon’s mind had kind of gone numb on him with the information that Obi-Wan was at this moment giving birth but that couldn’t be right because… that was too early, wasn’t it?

He was still frozen when Yan snatched the comm out of his hand to reply that they were on their way, the Serenno’s Count dragging Qui-Gon to the skycar one of the troopers had jumped into to get ready since all the troopers were kind of pinging with surprise and some minor shock and some part of Qui-Gon imagined that Commander Cody would get a message very quickly as the troopers muttered between themselves.

He scrambled with numb hands to get the seat belt on after being shoved into the back, Yan in the front with the trooper who was kind enough to drive them. “Quickly, it sounded like full panic back there,” He urged the man before turning his head to look at Qui-Gon. “Its too early.” He said grimly.

“The backlash,” Qui-Gon groaned, the wind picking up around them as they took off. “Obi-Wan must have been exposed to it after the high stress situation Palpatine had put him through not to mention in his condition… Force Anakin.” He gasped in realization.

The noises he had heard, that faint thrilling, shrill noise in the back of the comm…

Yan nodded sharply. “As the dominant and older mate, his instincts are to protect, especially after the abduction. That the babies are coming early will not improve anything and the healers may need to keep him from the delivery room depending on how he’s behaving… especially if he can’t control the Force outputs he has at this moment.” He continued in the same grim tone.

Swallowing heavily, looking towards the temple, Qui-Gon gripped his hands in his leggings as he understood he needed to get to the temple and keep a hold of his old padawan because Obi-Wan wasn’t able to at this moment.

‘Force Obi-Wan… you have to make it through this.’


	46. Chaos in the Halls

The Hall’s are in chaos.

Qui-Gon has to dodge a literal trolley that goes flying out the doors to crash into the wall but its not just Obi-Wan’s fault because Yan was correct in saying the whole temple felt the backlash of darkness.

There are more than one Jedi in panic, several crying younglings, long term patients awake after years of coma, experienced Jedi having panic attacks.

Its a fucking mess and Qui-Gon wants to slow down and assure a few of the crying younglings clinging to their crechemasters but before he can even do more than glance at them he hears something else.

Panicked trilling as a wave of fear filled Force wave passes through him.

 _Anakin_.

Exchanging glances with Yan as the man also hears the starbird, the two leg it down the hall where the trilling is getting louder, sharp enough to be piercing and Qui-Gon curses as he sees Mace outright holding Anakin off the floor, the korun cursing at the tatooine native as Anakin flails in the man’s grasp, fire flickering Anakin’s skin even as a pained scream comes from inside the room Anakin is trying to reach.

The blond’s eyes are wild, the pupils narrow point in a sea of blue as Qui-Gon finally reaches them and slaps both large hands onto Anakin’s cheeks to get the man’s attention away from the door.

Fire flickers at Qui-Gon’s skin and it _hurts_ but Qui-Gon doesn’t betray that even as Yan slips inside the labor room where Obi-Wan is as Qui-Gon all but drags Anakin’s attention to him. “Do you want to _kill_ Obi-Wan?!” He hissed at the blond.

Anakin, a semblance of some sanity in his eyes, chirped weakly at him but wasn’t struggling as hard anymore despite jerking in Mace grasp still.

“You’re going to if you continue this!” Qui-Gon snapped, still holding his hands to Anakin’s burning hot skin as he meet those blue eyes. “He needs you to be _strong_ for him and _calm_ , not screaming out here in the hallway.” He growled at Anakin.

“B-But its early, its too early.” Anakin gasped out, forming words to Qui-Gon and Mace relief as the councilor settled the blond on his feet.

Shaking Anakin with the grasp he had on his face, Qui-Gon nodded. “Its early but things will be alright, we’re in the Jedi Hall’s of healing, we have equipment but Obi-Wan has been stressed for weeks since his abduction and that blast wave when Palpatine died only hours ago would _not_ have helped,” He said sternly. “Anakin he needs you to be strong for him because right now all his strength is going into labor, he’s been so stressed and he needs you to be strong too now.”

Anakin reached up with shaking hands, covering Qui-Gon’s large one with his nails digging into the flesh. “…He’s dead?” Anakin whispered shakily, eyes flickering to the door when Obi-Wan cried out with pain only to return to Qui-Gon. “He… he can’t touch Obi-Wan again?” He got out shakily.

Nodding, Qui-Gon let his lips quirk into a grim smile. “Never again. But right now there are babies on the way and your mate needs you Anakin.” He whispered sternly before outright letting go and pushing Anakin to the room.

Pausing for just a moment, Anakin ran shaking hands through his curls before nodding and stepping into the room.

Only then did Qui-Gon let his legs collapse from under him as Mace cursed but didn’t manage to catch him in time. “Kark I really thought he was going to blow up.” The councilor cursed as he took Qui-Gon’s hands to coat them in bacta as the healers are too busy with everything else for the blistering skin of the old Jedi master.

Qui-Gon wouldn’t have disturbed them for this regardless, even less in this situation.

“You and me both,” Qui-Gon breathed out. “And we’re not out of the woods yet, not really. If Obi-Wan doesn’t make it through this…” They exchanged grim looks before Qui-Gon took the tube from Mace to help the other with the burns on his own hands and face, Anakin’s internal fire having done quite a bit of damage to not only the scorched Jedi uniform but also the dark skin of the other man.

They were in a precarious situation, that was clear.

If Obi-Wan did not survive the early birth or if either of his twins were damaged by Palpatine, there would be hell to pay because Anakin Skywalker had waited so long for his mate and for the chance for family.

And if he lost all of that…

Qui-Gon only hoped for everyone’s sake that he listened to the kinder voices in his head because Anakin Skywalker could devastate the galaxy if he truly wished to.


End file.
